The Angry Dark and Light Boy
by Xox-Koneko-xoX
Summary: Sequel to TALDB. After Diana death, Jak seems worst then when he had left the prison and with the town turning on him, he's sent out to the desert and saved by a rival, he finds something he never thought he'd see again...JakXOCXDarkXLight
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jak and Daxter or anything else but Diana, Alex, Zackary, Zidane, Kaiten and Link.

**Summary**: Sequel to TALDB. After Diana death, Jak seems worst then when he had left the prison and with the town turning on him, he's sent out to the desert and saved by a rival, he finds something he never thought he'd see again...JakXOCXDarkXLight

* * *

**Prelude:**

Within the Months...**  
**

_

* * *

_

_Tess had sunk to the floor, tears cascading from her eyes as she cried, placing her head on top of the blanket covered cold corpse of Diana. Kaiten was clenching his fists tightly, his crimson eye burning with anger and hatred but it seemed to be for himself while Link had a look of guilt on. The Mousy were even in the room._

_Jak was sitting on the bed Diana had given him, his goggles were slight shattered as it hung loosely around his neck. His blond locks shadowing his eyes as he looked down. He buried his hands into his face, shaking his head. His hands were still covered in her blood from the wound on the back of her head, but he didn't care. Daxter was sitting by his side, tears slightly cascading down his face but he kept wiping them away._

_Dark's transparent image was standing at the doorway, clenching the wall tight. He would have broken the wall if his body was actually real. A dark look was on his face, his pure black eyes covered in a thick layer of ice filled with anger and even guilt in his eyes. He glanced over to his tamer, feeling a sudden jolt of pain with in his non-solid body. He knew his tamer was suffering the most out of all of them._

~**~

It's been a year since he saw her smile, since he saw her angry, since he had seen her sad.

Twelve months without her voice, her laughter, her snarky but unintelligent come-backs, her foolish ways of speaking.

Fifty-two weeks without her overly worried attitude about him, her wonder, her strange way of flirting.

Three hundred and sixty-five days without her talking to him, telling him it'll be alright, telling him she'll be there, telling him that she had fallen in love with him.

Eight thousand seven hundred and sixty days since she had fought along side with him, walked with him, shared her house with him, joked with him, loved him.

A whole long year since her death.

Jak still hadn't gotten over it. His sorrow as replaced with even more anger and annoyance. He wouldn't work with anyone else - let along talk to anyone. The only other person that was with him was his best friend and the dark elf that resided inside of him. He was quieter than before; his ocean blue eyes now even a darker shade. He always seemed to be glaring at everyone and when he spoke, it was like he was angry with the world.

He was currently walking through the town, towards the new Underground Headquarters - the Naughty Ottsel. Torn had called him, something important was happening to the city. In all honesty, Jak could careless about the city or anything else for that matter. He didn't even feel like coming out into the open air. He had started to stay at an inn a month after Diana's passing. He couldn't stand to stay in that house.

As he stepped into the Naughty Ottsel, he noticed Ashelin and Samos there as well while Torn glanced towards him. "Jak, the city's divided. Reports say new Krimzon Death Bots are holding a vital section of the industrial area! My men are getting their asses kicked!" He hit his hands against the table in aggravation. "The KG have a new leader. We're trying to find out who it is." He frowned.

Jak didn't even seem the slightest bit concerned. "I'm afraid I've got more bad news." Samos spoke up, causing them to look towards him. "A large group of surviving Metal Heads have concentrated in another section of the city." He explained while Torn's and Ashelin's eyes widened.

"But we destroyed Kor!" Daxter whined slightly, surprised by the fact. Jak merely frowned, keeping his eyes on the mechanism Torn had made to keep an eye on every part of the city.

Samos stared at Jak in slight worry, but did say a word in fear of the last time someone asked him if he was alright. He yelled at them, almost turning into Dark. He was annoyed with the fact everyone was so concerned about him and he always told him he was fine. Of course, it wasn't true but he didn't want to be bothered. "It appears the strongest Metal Heads have survived. The battle for the city has just begun!"

Ashelin walked closer to the table while Torn glanced towards the blonde. "The people are blaming you, Jak." She stated with a small frown on her lips.

~**~

"_What do you think your doing?!" Tess snapped, glaring at the three Krimzon Guards lifting Diana's corpse off the couch. She had just walked out the washroom, streaks on her cheeks that mixed in with her ruined eyeliner._

_One of the three guards turned to her while the other two hauled her outside. Jak had come out as soon as he heard Tess' shriek. "She was used for Eco experimentation by the deceased Baron Praxis and the council decided she may contaminate the air as she decomposes." They stated._

"_What?" Tess said in shock as she covered her mouth, her light blue eyes widening._

_Jak's eyes flashed a black as he glared at them. "Where the hell are you taking her?" He sneered._

"_We're ordered to dump her body in the Wasteland." The KG answered while the blonde girl gasped, more tears running down her face while the look on Jak's face only darkened while Dark's fangs were seen from his mouth, ready to stop them at any given moment._

_The Guard scoffed at the display, not scared one bit as he turned to leave. Now halfway controlled by Dark, Jak was about to attack him but a hand grabbed his shoulders causing him to stop momentarily to look back. Tess was shaking her head, still crying. "There's nothing...w-we can do Jak..." She murmured in a broken tone. "If you fight back they'll only think you're a threat and kill you...we don't need you dead too."_

~**~

"I could careless who they blame." The blonde stated darkly, while the other three shot each other concerned looks. With the _important_ conversation being over, Jak turned his heel and started to walk out the door.

"Jak!" Ashelin called out for him while he stopped, slightly looking over his shoulder to stare at her. He gave her a cold look, daring her to say something to tick him off more than her already was about the ungrateful bastards of this city. She frowned, staying silently while he started to walk out the door once more.

As Jak walked, Daxter remained quiet on his shoulder, frowning down at his best friend. He had never seen him smile ever since she was gone. He knew he blamed himself for it and wouldn't care what anyone else said.

His darker half had been worst.

Dark had lashed out repetitively throughout the city; attacking people at random withe they were friend or foe to his tamer. He thought there was no excuse for what they did to something that belonged to _him_ and his tamer. _They_ should have decided what to do with her not those fuckers that think stupid shit. How was she supposed to attack them if she was _dead_? It pissed of Dark to no end.

~**~

_The sky was turning dark, causing most people to make their way home. The blonde 'hero' had decided to take a wander alone after a fight had with his old crush Keira. She was absolutely jealous of how close he had been to Diana and tried to comfort him but she was just pushed away. She let anger get the best of her and started to tell him that she had been dead for six months and to get over her._

_ Jak didn't like that._

_Dark absolutely **loathed** it._

_He didn't want to, but she had crossed the line with that. He lashed out at her, Dark practically using all of his strength to come out and attack her but Jak held him back. She started to cry but the blonde didn't seem to care and walked out on her. No doubt Samos would be angry with him but it was her fault. She shouldn't have acted like Diana's death wasn't anything important. It was and he still felt guilt about it._

_Gritting his teeth, Jak tried not to think about the fight and continued to walk before stopping. Diana's house was taped up with caution signs. A forlorn but agitated expression spread across the blond face as he forced himself to look away and started to walk again._

_"Did they really finally get rid of...it?" A young woman whispered to her friend, staring at the locked off house. She was staring with a scared but digusted look._

_Her friend nodded her head. "Yeah, it was like...a couple of months ago." She answered, huddling rather close to the other girl. "But they like, say that she was like, an eco experiment and like, all the eco that was put to her is like...in the air inside of the house and stuff." She clarified._

_"Oh, so that explain why it's covered so well..." The other murmured, "I heard that she went on a rampage and killed people." The blonde 'hero' froze in his tracks. "Oh my gosh! If we stay here we might get infected and do the same thing she did!" The girl exclaimed as they both yelped and backed away._

_There was a loud growl from behind them, causing them to turn around in fear. "...**That is**..." Dark was glared harshly at the girls, almost enough to make them die on the spot - which they looked like they were about to do. The moon had risen slightly, casting shadows over the town and cause the dark half to seem even more terrifying. "**Bullshit!**"_

_Blood chilling screams filled the air, echoing throughout the city. The guards had all snapped their heads towards the noise and the town went on high alert. Townspeople were running towards where the screams came from rather than running away. They all stared in shock, just as the guards came in on the zoomers and Hellcats. Even though their faces were covered, they bore the same look as the townspeople._

_There was blood...everywhere._

_Dark stood in the middle of the catastrophe, his fangs baring as he stared down at a person who was trying to crawl away, bawling. Their leg had been completely cut off, and was blown to the side due to the dark bomb inflicted in the area. He was dragging himself away but it was useless. Dark easily raised his blood dripping claws and stabbed the man directly through the head, ripping it off of him. _

_There was a deadly long sentence before a child gave a scream and started to run away along with the other townspeople. Some of the guards had done so too while the others tried shooting at him but with every shot that would have hit him was blocked by the purple electricity. It was oddly strong. Was it due to the anger of both his tamer and himself? Maybe. He just felt like killing everyone in this town. He didn't give a **shit**._

~**~

And the strange part was that Jak would let him take over.

To a point he'd make his dark half stop but he didn't even struggle to hold him back as much anymore. He was almost just as angry at the people of Haven as Dark was. He himself had destroyed some walls out of anger, causing a small banter with Ashelin which he had won of course. She had gotten afraid of him turning into the 'Dark Eco Freak' as the rest of the town dubbed them as.

~**~

_The bullets were annoying him and he cranked his head towards the guards, tossing the head off his claw. It was thrown towards them. It hit one in the head causing them to fall back. He started to advance towards them slowly picking up speed as he did so. Suddenly there was a flash of light._

Dark

_Pure black eyes widened as he stopped walking. "...**Diana**?"_

Now listen I know you hate them but you need to show some self restrain.

_The anger had slightly dropped from his face as he looked around, trying to find out where her voice was coming from. "**But they were fucking talking shit about you**!" He told her, feeling his irritation creeping up again._

They may have said something, but words can only do so much, right?

_His fang pressed against his bottom lip as he clenched his fists. "**I**..." His eyes widened as two hands rested on his shoulders, their face against the middle of his back. He couldn't move. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't turn to see. He knew that fragrance it was..._

_A light laugh came from the person_. You need to calm down, okay?

_Suddenly, the scenery changed back to him being attack by the guards and he whipped around but the person gone. The guards were still shooting but paused when they saw the previous angered 'monster' now had a sorrowful look on his face. His black eyes glanced towards them as they aimed and fired once more. Dark jumped out of the way, landing on the roofs above and started to run away from the scene with only one thing on his mind._

_'Diana...'_

~**~

That was the first time she had ever appeared to Dark like that since her death. Jak had never known about it, due to the fact he had actually remained in the dark part of his mind when his dark half was out. He had been calmer after that and never killed anyone else, though so many times he had wanted to. He couldn't help but wonder if that was actually her...or just an illusion.

_

* * *

_

Alexander

* * *

The sound of feet stomping against stone ground echoed off the walls as a young woman walked down the hallway, holding a bag in her hand. Her green hair descended down her shoulders and stopped at her lower back. It was curled and she had straight bangs. There was a small smile plastered on her face but you couldn't tell if she was faking it or not since her eyes were pure white. However, she could see everything - she wasn't blind.

Suddenly, she stopped in front of two large doors and gently opened one of them with her free hand. The door creaked open. It was plain room made with the finest stone. The room had two larges windows with a ledge big enough to hold a single person, which they were now. A male with short red hair with a narrow ponytail coming out the back that had reached past his lower back was sitting on the ledge with on leg hanging off and one leg up, his arm resting on his knee. His visible bright emerald eye flickered over to the girl at the door - the other eye was covered by an eye patch.

"The heart ain't beating yet." He broke the uneven silence as averting his eyes away from the girl and stared out the window to see the blazing desert.

The younger girl frowned as her eyes lowered down to the ground and remembered the bag in her head. She reached her small hand inside and pulled out a strange shaped fruit. "It was the only good one - the other ones looked terrible." She tossed it over to him.

"Thanks." He told her as it landed into his hand. Raising the fruit to his mouth, he took a bit out of it and chewed. "Ya think the stories are true?" The sudden question came to his mind and out his mouth as he swallowed his food, glancing towards her.

She blinked her pure white eyes at him in confusion. "You mean about...?" She started as he nodded his head. The younger girl sat down in one of the available chairs, staring down at her hands. "It is possible, but I do hope not."

The two were enveloped by a silence. She was looking down to the floor while her fingers fiddling with the handle of the bag, running her nails over the fabric. He stared back out the window into the blazing desert sun. People were walking through the sandy ground, not a care in the world. There were a few gun shots hurt from a fight not to far from them, but nothing to worry about.

Suddenly, coughing filled the room. Both of their attention was turned to the bed in the middle of the room. His emerald eyes widened, but seemed to sparkle at the same time as he turned to look at the green haired girl. She had a similar expression. Instantly, the red head jumped off the ledge and ran towards the bed, his hands gripping onto the mattress. He looked excited. The green haired girl stood up from her seat, walking in front of the bed with a hope filling her eyes. The person in the bed shot up as his coughing ceased.

His vivid blue eyes looked around the room and saw the two smiling and grinning at him. "What the...who the hell are you two?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. The two standing looked at each other with a small frown. "...If your not going to tell me I'm out of here." The white haired boy moved to get out of bed, ripping the covers off of him with his right hand. His eyes widened as he noticed his arm. The dark and red blue that his arm had been was now a bright blue and red. It was almost blinding.

"So it is true." The green haired girl sighed, shaking her head. "It appears that we have lost him." She said, glancing towards the red head who was cupping his chin with his hand, staring down at the white haired male. When he didn't comment, she turned back to the man on the bed. "My name is Jasmine."

The red head stood up straight, the grin still on his face. "I'm Lavi - the mechanic." He chirped while the white haired male gave him a strange look. "You should lie down though, Nero - Do you know how long you were out for?" The younger male's eyes hardened as he glared at Lavi

"How the _fuck_ do you know about that name?" He hissed lowly while the other two looked at each other with a confused look, which only made Alex's glare hardened. He hadn't been called that since Errol had passed away - who knows how long ago. The last thing he remembered was passing out in the middle of the desert where they left him. "Well?!"

Lavi placed his hands in his pockets with a lazy grin. "Still the smart-ass prince we know though." He mused while confusion struck on the silver haired boy only causing the red head's grin to widen while the girl giggled slightly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He piratically growled. He hated the fact that he had been confused right from when he had gotten up. His right arm started to glow quite brightly but his annoyance with being puzzled made him ignore it. Jasmine blinked her eyes, noticing the unearthly shine and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Lavi..." She started while said person glanced towards her as she pointed at Alex's arm. His emerald eye flickered over to him before widening slight cause the white haired boy to narrow his eyes, covering his arm with the sheet like he had been previously. "It seems they did more to Nero than we thought they would do..." She murmured, frowning as a look of poignant while Lavi nodded.

Two blue eyes narrowed at both of them, not liking their sympathetic looks. He wasn't used to it - being in Haven City and all - nor did he even want it. "Will you two fucking _explain_ to me what's happening?! Where the hell am I? How long have I been here? Why do you know that fucking name? _"And why the hell are you acting as if I'm not here_?!" He finally snapped.

Almost instantly, Jasmine recoiled, fear struck in her eyes while Lavi stared at him in bewilderment. Never had they heard such a deadly tone in someone. His arm seemed to be blinding now as he clenched his hand, his blue eyes hardened over by ice but still held a hint of confusion. He had just noticed the glow now, closing his eyes slight from the light and furrowed it's eyebrows as the light started to fade into a softer light.

"Well, I'm guessin' Haven kicked you out or you probably would have still been there, right?" The red head was the first to speak up, causing the silver haired boy to glance up at him. The usual grin on Lavi's face was now replaced with a small frown. "I'll start from the beginning then." He told him.

"There are two cities and two villages in this Wasteland- unknown to the people in Haven and until a few years ago, this place - Spargus - too." He started to explain before holding up two fingers. "The two cities are Tenebrae and Spargus." He explained before lifting two more. "The two villages are Sabaku and Kamelot."

Alex furrowed his eyebrows, taking the information in. It was a bit strange but he knew of a single village in the desert - the one he was from. "Wait a minute..." His blue eyes widened. "Do you know any of the villages that were attack?" He couldn't remember the name of his village for the life of him and there was no way in hell the Baron was going to tell him.

"It seems like you remember more that you let on." Jasmine suddenly found her voice. "Yes, you were in Kamelot - the first village attack by the Baron. All three of us among some more came from the village and here for shelter. We had known the Baron had taken you and one of our top young fighters to Haven for experimenting." A look of guilt washed over her face as Alex frowned at her words.

Lavi decided to perk up. "We actually sent in two guys to get you but they haven't made it back yet." He explained. "They had told us that there was no way to get back out the city even if they did retrieve you both." His emerald eyes suddenly show a sign of anger. "Since the Baron assaulted the other two cities, he had no reason to have any men come out here - that way, the two could have 'hitched a ride' on the ship with you."

"No, the asshole took ships out here." Alex shook his head, "Usually to get Eco from well founded places - even if it meant risking lives." A suddenly flashback of one of his mission crossed his mind before he shook it away. "Wait a minute; you just say no one knew about the four cities in the Wasteland - including Haven."

Jasmine nodded. "That was true." She stated vaguely while he gave her a confused look. "After he had attack Kamelot and before he burnt it to the ground, he had found the files of the other city and village. Luckily, we had not had an alliance with Spargus so we had no papers on the city." She explained to him. "He tried to obtain the powers and the royal blood of the other places, but failed in the end."

"All the survivors - which weren't many - had made it to Spargus." The red head continued on, "Thankfully, the Spargus King here allowed us to stay here - only thing was that we had to make our own efforts to help out." He crossed his arms over his chest. "It wasn't too bad of a deal; well, not counting some of the royalty who didn't seem to work a day in their life." A grin spread on his face. "It was actually pretty damn funny." Almost instantly, Jasmine hit his arm, causing him to whine slightly.

Alex rolled his eyes at the display of childishness. It was a lot of information to take it, and he was feeling faintly tired. "So, how long have I been here in Spargus?" He asked, while they blinked at him.

"Well, you've been asleep for about a year now." Jasmine told him, a look of relief on her face. She was probably worried but he didn't even know why. It wasn't like he remembered her - hell; he probably didn't even _know_ her. "Your injuries - if you're interested - were mostly dehydration but you had a very back heat stroke."

Not really caring why he had passed out though it was pretty obvious - it was a damn Wasteland. "For a year? And only those symptoms?" He stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, actually." Lavi started to speak up, pointing to his arm. "That eco bunched in your arm made you pass out for longer." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure, but some how it 'activated' when you were sleeping and drained almost all of your energy from your body."

Alex glanced down at his softly glowing arm, frowning. Well, that was strange. He wondered what made it start working. "And you still haven't told me why you call me...Nero." He said that name with hatred while Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"It's your name." He pointed out.

Alex shot him a look. "My name is Alex."

"...Alexander Nero." Jasmine said while the silver haired male turned towards her with a strange look. "Your full name is Alexander Nero - we were only allowed to call you by your last name."

His eyes widened. "So you mean... the whole 'The **N**ext **E**colist for the **R**ise of the **O**men' was fake?" He said more to himself then them while they looked at each other before glancing towards him. "The Baron told me that's what my name meant.

Lavi scratch his cheek with his index finger. "The Baron must have read it wrong - that was under your name but it was ironic that it spelled your last name." He grinned at him while he blinked. "The next ecolist is the ruler of Kamelot while the Rise of the Omen was a test you had to take in order to become the next ruler - just like your father did."

* * *

**Author's Note** : Holy crap, I almost cried writing the last part for Jak...T.T Finally, huh? XD I know I took for ever. Yes, so there was information and emo-ness in this chapter. Hazha. The beginning will be told in third person but after the next chapter, it will be back to first person. Anyway, I hope you'll stick with me the whole way like the other story.

P.S - I did change the title cause this one fit more.


	2. Chapter 1

**Berander** - Aw, thank you! And I will~

**Unknown -** Hm...I prefer...Chocolate ship!!

**random hyper person - **XD Yes, yes I did and it's good to know that I did. Thank you~

**animelovercillas - **I know, huh? I was almost gonna cry too! Stupid sad music that fit the part...Yeah, she probably does XD

**XxXTwilight-SinXxX - **I know, very said indeed.

**Paradise Eco - ***laughs nervous* I'm sorry! It's school blame it all on them! Oh, thought you were being serious...now I'm not scared any more : D

**last-blue mage -** Actually, I'm excited to write it. I'm updating every friday (though it's a bit late). I know, once a hooker always a hooker.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jak and Daxter or anything else but Diana, Alex, Zackary, Zidane, Kaiten and Link.

**Summary**: Sequel to TALDB. After Diana death, Jak seems worst then when he had left the prison and with the town turning on him, he's sent out to the desert and saved by a rival, he finds something he never thought he'd see again...JakXOCXDarkXLight

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
**

The Beginning of Reminiscences Familiarities **  
**

_

* * *

_

Ever since that day, the entire town had been out to get Jak. He was a monster, he was an abomination. He was just something that didn't belong in their so called peaceful lives. Jak didn't care what they thought anyway. He thought they all deserved what Dark had given them but he still didn't understand what had stopped Dark from killed everyone completely. Jak knew he would have stopped him from doing that. Nevertheless, he tried to ask his dark side but it seemed like his voice didn't reach him. Dark kept quiet when asked.

Daxter had seemed more on edge with Jak, just in case his dark side would attack him. After all, it had happened before. Even with all this, the ottsel never left his side. He was surprise that Jak felt such a connection to Diana, despite how many conversations they had about her, never had Jak told him he was actually in love with the girl though now it seemed impossible to not see. What had surprised him the most was that his dark side - which he had never knew had a mind of it's own until recently - also shared the same connection with her.

Zidane and Zackary had confront him a few times, asking about Diana's body which had upset him to say the least but answered nonetheless. It was the least he could do after not being able to save her. He was angered by the fact they didn't seem that fazed after he answered them. It was like they didn't care. He didn't see them after that anyway, but he really did want to hurt them for acting like it was nothing. Why did they even ask him about it anyway? Tess was the one who was always with her body. He couldn't handle looking at it.

Kaiten and Link were never seen. He could care less to where they were.

As usual, the town was still after him but now, they were trying to throw him out into the Wasteland - just like they had done to Diana's body. He was just waiting for the day that they would come out and kidnap him from where he stood. His so called comrades didn't seem to try and stop them - as if they agreed for him to be sent out. All except for Tess, who was surprising not angry at him for not helping Diana. The only people he could trust now were Tess and Daxter.

Currently, he was sitting outside of the Haven Stadium, ignoring all the scared looks or glares that were being thrown at him. The area was being cleared out because they noticed him there. He wasn't paying any attention. Daxter wanted to come with him but he told him he needed another walk alone and promised he wouldn't attack anyone else. He kept it that promise too; he was deep in thought - or more like deep in memories.

~**~

_She seemed a bit hesitant but she reached her hand over to him, placing it on his shoulder. He had twitched under her touch but he didn't move her hand. At the moment, he didn't care. "I hate to say it - but I think she might actually _like_ Errol if that is the case." She murmured sadly while his blue eyes hardened. Even though Dark didn't seem as upset, there was still purple electricity that flashed. He expected her to move but she stayed._

**_You're an idiot, tamer_**_._

"_I'm not trying to push you away from her, just so you don't think I am." She said quickly, just inc ase he seemed offended. He hated the fact that it was said, and didn't want to believe but it was the only logical explanation as to why Errol's words were believed over his. "But even if she's not here for you --- just know..." She paused, letting out a weak laugh. "Mar this is going to sound stupid..." She murmured._

_A confused look spread on his face as he lifted his head towards her. He was still angered but he was more curious as to what she was going to say. Dark seemed to chuckle slightly in his mind. "Know what?" His tone was much lighter from when he was explaining the whole situation, not not wanted scare her away._

**_You really think she would run, now of all times?_**

_She opened her mouth slightly but quickly closed it, her eyes averted off to the side. She seemed to be scared to tell him. As she started to move her hand from his shoulder, Jak reached out to grab it, causing her to turn to him with a perplexed look. He wasn't sure why he had stopped her though. It was like his body was moving on his own. Was it Dark doing? _

_Whatever happened, her eyes had widened slightly while he finally had control of his body again, letting go of her hand. He stared down at it in wonder, inquiring to his dark side if he had done it but he was silent. Maybe he had left to sleep? "Just know that..." She started to speak again, causing him to look up at her. Her eyes downcast though. "I'll be here, if you ever need me." _

_Jak's eyes widened as he stared at her, completely surprised with her statement. Did she honestly mean that? After she was almost killed by his dark side, after she knew about him being a freak experiment? She still wanted to help him? She gave him shelter, food and now someone to confide him. He had told her more about himself then he told his best friend. Why was she so different? What made her so important?_

~**~

Jak shook his head, burying his face in his hands. He couldn't believe he didn't see that she had actually loved him and not the Alex person, whoever the hell he was. He was so jealous, yet he kept denying the fact that he did actually fall in love with her. And when he finally realized, it was too late. He knew figured that she would have been angry with him, but when they met after, she didn't seem fazed. She truly did love him...and he loved her back.

~**~

"_Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" Jak snapped at her, as she recoiled at the tone and volume of his voice. He had never yelled at her like this before but he was completely pissed off. "Are you fucking deaf now?!" Her eyes were widened in fear, but she didn't open her mouth to say a word. "I don't want to hear any of your fucking lies - I don't want to hear you at all!" He turned his heel, going into the room. He was throwing all the clothes he kept in a bag, things falling in the process. He could fucking care_less_._

_The blonde threw one of the bags out in the hall just as he was about to come out and saw her standing in front of the door. Why didn't she leave? Was she a fucking moron?! "Jak, you don't under-"_

"_Oh, I understand perfectly." He had lowered his voice, but his tone was cold and harsh. "How you were with one of Errol's friends." He spat that man's name, before shoving her out of the way and drop another bag. Dark was telling him from his head to shut up, and listen to her but he had completely blocked him out._

"_I know he is, but he's nothing like him!" She tried to defend the fucker's friend, causing Jak to scoff at her darkly and walk back into the room for more things. "Besides that, there's nothing between us-"_

_He had cut her off again, "That's exactly why you let him practically eat your face off at the stadium?" He sneered, as he walked back into the hallway, annoyed with her talking and glowered at her. "Like that doesn't mean anything to you." He dropped one of his bags carrying his guns before walking back inside._

"_We weren't!" She called back, but she didn't sound as upset as Jak thought she would be which only ticked him off even more. "I met him in the hospital and he's the reason I was taken out of the Baron's prison in the first place!" She tried to explained herself._

_He came back out, glaring darkly at her. How wonderful. Her knight in fucking shining armor. "So because he got you out of prison, you decided you should go and fuck him to?" He scowled at her. Errol had told him all about their little relationship, but he didn't believe it at first. After he saw them at the stadium, he knew it was all true. Every last word._

**_You're jumping to fucking conclusion, tamer!_** _Dark snapped from his mind. **Why would you even believe what he said? It was only a fucking kiss!** He was easily blocked out once more. _

_She looked completely shocked and furious at his statement. "Why the hell do you care anyway!?" She snapped at him, while he continued to glare. "You're the one who said that I shouldn't like you and now that I kissed someone, you're acting as if you actually _like_ me!"_

_It hit him like a ton of bricks._

_All his anger, all his hatred just vanished. He froze on the spot, his eyes wide as he stared at her. "...I-I..." He couldn't put words together anymore. His blue eyes glanced downwards as he clenched his fists. "I..." He didn't know what to say._

"_Jak...do you like me?" She asked her voice much softer and quieter then her outburst. He could hear her coming forwards and gritted his teeth. _

_He reached down beside him, picking up his things and kept his head down. As he started to walk towards the door, his shoulder lightly brushed hers. He stopped briefly, just standing there and looked towards the floor. He wanted to tell her. But why would she except him now? Accusing her of things she didn't do or she could have done but didn't since she still loved him._

**_What the hell are you talking about?! Don't just stand there! Go apologize to her and tell her!_** _Dark's voice snapped him from his thoughts but he refused to do that. She wouldn't forgive him. He...didn't deserve it._

_Jak started to walk towards the door, placing his hand on the doorknob and opened it. He started to walk out before he briefly stopped, lifting his head up and turning towards her. "I don't like you, Diana." He murmured, knowing she heard while Dark started to yell at him. "I'm...i_n love_ with you." Her violet eyes widened, causing him to look away. "But it looks like I took to long to realize." With that, he had shut the door behind him._

**_What the fuck is wrong with you?! Go back!_**

_Jak merely shook his head, walking though the dark night. She didn't go after him but he wasn't expecting her to._

~**~

"Why was I such an idiot?" Jak murmured to himself, lifting his hands from his face to stare forward with an angered look. "Why didn't I listen to you?" Suddenly, Dark's transparent image appeared leaning against him, looking towards the sky.

**I'm not sure tamer.** Dark murmured, his lips curved into a frown. **But it wouldn't have made a difference. She still would have...** He trailed off, not wanted to say the word as silence fell between them. They both knew it was true but Jak still wished she still knew.

Suddenly, there was a rustle behind him causing him to turn towards it but it was too late. He was tackled to the ground, harshly. Dark's pure black eyes widened. **Tamer!** He growled towards the Krimzon Guards, though they couldn't see nor hear him.

"Good job." Came a voice, "Now tie him up so we can deport him today." Dark's eyes darted over to where the voice was coming from and they hardened as he growled.

**Veger...**

_

* * *

_

Alexander

* * *

A long dreaded and annoyed sigh came from the young heir to the Kamelot throne. He had stayed in the room they had made him rest in until they could find an appropriate room for him to reside. Currently, he was sitting in an arm chair with one of his legs up. His head was tilted back into the couch as his blue eyes stared up at the ceiling with a troubled look, an irritated frown on his face. They had given him some spare clothes to wear since he had been wearing a gown during his recovery.

Within his time here, he was told about all four cities in the Wasteland; Spargus - know for it's weaponry, Tenebrae - know for it's substance that can control elements, Sabaku - know for it's control over nature, and Kamelot - know for it control over the different types of eco. Since he was from Kamelot, he harnessed eco much like the other two. Apparently, it depends on what color hair and eyes you have to know what eco a Kamelotian was adaptable to.

Lavi had red hair and green eyes which meant he could use red eco and green eco. Due to his hair being red, he can use that red eco easily for fireballs etc. His green eyes made it easier for him to heal himself but he could not heal other people unlike Jasmine who had green hair and pure white eyes which meant she could heal anyone she wanted to, including herself due to her green hair but cannot heal people who are adaptable with dark eco since she will purify them in the process. This would indefinitely killing them.

They had asked him to heal the other girl who was adaptable to dark eco due to the fact that Jasmine would have killed her due to her horrible state. Alex could heal and purify whoever he wanted by choice due to his hair being white. After a few tries, he had healed her. Her body was covered as if she was dead but it was only because she was giving off a dark eco aura into the air. He had also found out he could have been able to use blue eco if not for the experiments. Now he can only shoot fireballs from his right hand or burn anything he wants with it. He truly hated the Baron for what he had done.

"Lord Nero?" A light knock was heard on the door, snapping him from his thoughts.

The silver haired male visible flinched at the name, still not used to being called by that. Only Errol and the Baron used to. His eyes darted over to the door. "Yeah?" He murmured in a quiet almost distant voice.

"Lord Damas has requested an audience with you."

His frown deepened. "...I'm coming..." He said with a sigh as he pushed himself away from the couch and towards the door. His hand lifted to the doorknob and pulled it open. It was a young woman who was much shorter than him and almost appeared as a little girl. Her skin was much paler than his was as if she had never seen sunlight while her light brown hair fell to her shoulders. She had dark eyes though he had been expecting them to be light too.

"My name is Elysia." She bowed lowly to him, her hands folded in front of her. "I am here to escort you to the royal thrown room." She explained herself to him.

Alex's face twisted into an uncaring one as he stared down at her with bored eyes rather than the glare he usually gave people. He may have been rude but he had a soft spot for children except for when they were really damn annoying. "Alright, lead the way then." He told her while she rose up from her bow while his lips turned into a thin line.

"Yes. Right this way, Lord Nero." Elysia motioned down the hall to his right before starting to walk. Alex closed the door and started to follow after her.

The hallways were pretty bare and he was sure he wasn't in any hospital. Most parts were made out of wood amd cement - or whatever they could make with their supplies out here in the Wasteland. He hadn't been outside much, due to the fact that he didn't want anyone to see his arm. It was still that lively red and blue color but he could actually move it now. However, he kept it in his sling just waiting for someone to say something vulgar about just like in Haven.

He had seen Lavi and Jasmine much more than he would like to. Most of the time they would come up to check on him, the girl worrying mostly about his arm and what would become of it. Alex either guessed they were concerned because he was the only ruler of Kamelot left. Or the fact that he was one of probably six that had made it out of Kamelot alive, even though two -including himself - were taken away. Even if they were from the same race as him, he felt no connection to them whatsoever. But that could have been from the time he spent with the Baron that made him so sheltered.

During most of his time here, he couldn't help but think about Diana. He had hoped she understood why he had told the Guards that he didn't know her and that she was just a whore. As many times as he had called her that, he had never felt so much remorse that time when he had saw her standing there, with a broken look. He had never meant any of the other times he said it, and he was sure she knew that, but she seemed to take it personally when he had announced it loudly for her to hear. What made it worst was that he didn't think he would ever go back to Haven City to explain it to her.

"Lord Damas, Lord Gaara and Lord Noctis are waiting for you in here." Eylsia suddenly stopped in front of two large doors, her hand grasping the handle lightly. His blue eyes widened. He didn't know all of the Rulers were in the room, he assumed it would have been just Damas. The pale girl pulled on the door and with a bit of struggling, opened one of them until Alex helped her pull it completely. "Thank you, Lord Nero."

He shrugged it off. "Sure thing..." With that, they walked in.

There were three men within the room; one on each side of the room in the shape of a diamond. One of the diamond positioned seats was empty. Most likely for him. Beside two of them was a body guard, or so he thought. The girl stopped a few feet away from the thrones, bowing lowly to each one. "I present to you, Lord Alexander Nero of Kamelot." She said in a loud voice, as she stood up straight, motioning Alex over who was just looking around before his eyes darted over to her, quickly going to stand next to her.

"Thank you for being him, Elysia." Came a low but monotonous voice from the left side. He had pale skin just like she did but a stoic facial structure. His hair was short and light brown with a slightly spiked back as his bangs clung to his face slightly. His blue eyes held no emotion whatsoever, as they flicker from Elysia to Alex who had frowned. The man beside him had blonde messy hair and chocolate brown eyes. He seemed to be the complete opposite of the brunet due to the grin spread on his pale face, his eyes shinning in optimism. It reminded him of Lavi and it was starting to creep him out.

"It was in my honor, my lord." Elysia bowed once more before turning to leave. Alex watched after her, assuming that she had to be from whatever city that man was from.

"Alexander Nero of Kamelot, we welcome you." A raspy voice started to say, causing him to jolt his head forward. "I am Damas - the King of Spargus." He stood up from his throne, holding his ruling staff. The top part of his head was bald but had small horns on it. He must have been pretty old since his white hair and grew around his head, leaving a bald circle on top. Alex held in a laugh at the 'crown' he wore. His violet eyes seemed rather stressed.

The next person to stand was a fairly tall tanned male with dark messy red hair and pale teal eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. His exterior was very cold, almost as if he hated the whole world. Alex would have turned out the same way if he had never met Diana. "Gaara of Sabaku." He said his voice rather deep for his young appearance. He sat back down rather abruptly, probably not liking the fact to announce himself.

"I'm Lord Gaara's bodyguard, Hana." A female with long jet black hair and tanned skin stood up, her emerald eyes were as blank as Gaara but not as cold. She had a thin sword on her waist attached to her belt. Alex wasn't sure what she was going to do with something that small. Especially when guns were in the present day. She sat back down as quickly as she had gotten up.

The next person had stood. It was the paled brunet who had addressed Elysia. Alex bit his tongue from making a comment about his short height. He was probably taller than this guy by at least four or three inches. "I am Noctis Caleum of Tenebrae." He announced, his tone still lacking emotion just as before. The silver haired ruler didn't know if it was from boredom or if he was always like that.

"I'm his bodyguard, Felix Vidal!" The blonde grinned brightly, waving towards Alex who seemed to be thrown off. After all, most people in the room seemed rather cold and quiet. "Nice to meet ya!" Noctis' eye twitched slightly, the frown on his face deepening before he forced his bodyguard to sit down, causing the guy to stumble a bit.

Damas cleared his throat, while Felix rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm sure Jasmine and Lavi have told you much about everything that has happened." The King of Spargus stated, gaining Alex's attention as the silver haired male nodded his head. "Well then, they've told you about what you must due in order to stay here?"

"No they didn't actually." Alex answered in a nonchalant tone with a mix of his usual irritated-ness. That was probably because he usually locked the door when they came and went to sleep whenever it wasn't something that interested him.

The violet eyed male opened his mouth to speak. "Well, you're gonna have to fight if you wanna stay here." Felix had cut him off with a small grin. "You know, help with getting stuff in the Wasteland, making sure your people stay in check and basically do whatever you can for Spargus." He said cheerily as everyone stared at him, Alex's expression the only one being amused. "...What?"

"Sit down, Felix." Noctis said in a low deadly tone, his eyes closed in annoyance while the blonde laughed nervously, slowly sitting down in his seat before hanging his head.

Damas' moved his glaring eyes from the optimistic male and to Alex. "His words were correct, despite his rude interjection..." He murmured lowly before speaking up. "Do you agree to this, Alexander Nero of Kamelot?"

"Sure, whatever." The silver haired ruler of Kamelot shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly while a few eyes stared at him. Did they expect him to be more 'royal' like? He didn't feel it and he probably never will so what was a point in starting now? "I can do that, it's no problem." He felt their gazes on his cast. "I said it's _fine_."

The Spargus ruler's lips turned into a thin line. "Regardless, we will still need to appoint you to a bodyguard." His vibrant blue eyes widened before they turned into a slight glare.

"What the fuck? I don't need a damn bodyguard." He scoffed while the other stared in surprise, all but Felix who let out a long 'daaay-um, dem be fightin' words' and Damas who smirked. He remembered the little Alexander being very independent so this was no surprise to him. Besides, people tend to turn rude once going into Haven. Even he was a bit harsher than before but still cared about his people.

"That's unfortunate." Damas mused, moving to sit back on his throne, his violet eyes turning amused. "She seemed so eager to protect you."

Alex furrowed his eyebrows. "She?"

"But you will have to have a bodyguard at least until you are accustom to the Wasteland, Alexander." The silver haired ruler was easily cut off and remained unanswered by Damas. "You may come in now." He announced while everyone's but Alex's eyes looked towards the door as it opened.

"I definitely don't need no fucking bodyguard - especially if it's a _girl_." Alex sneered, glowering towards the Spargus Ruler as he clenched his left fist. Hana shot him a cold glare from his statement but he didn't seemed fazed by it. The only girl who could have been guarding him was Diana and she was still in Haven. Every other girl was weak and pathetic.

There were footsteps from behind him, and stopped a few feet away. "What? Because I'm a girl, you think I can't protect you?" A female voice mused, though she didn't sound the least bit hurt or annoyed at his statement. His blue eyes widened as he slowly turned around to face her. "But, I gotta thank you for healing me, your _lordship_." She grinned while he was frozen on the spot.

"Y-You..." He started to say. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

* * *

**Author's Note** : Yayz for two cliffies! It didn't take me as long to write that Jak part like before, but still pretty angst no? Anyway, review pleeease!

_P.S - I'll be updating every friday. I was like...five minutes late for this chapter but I won't next time : D_


	3. Chapter 2

**Berander - **LOL. Thanks. Oh, impatience is a bitch. Maaaaybe she is.

**rachil -** Did I really? YAYZ. Oh, it's okay, it's only been out for like...two weeks. Well...who knows what the future holds~

**last-blue mage -** Erm...okay? It MIGHT be : D

**animelovercillas - **Yep, yep. Thanks!

**ToonyTwilight - **Thank you and I will~

**Paradise Eco -** LOL I swear, all I do is make you glare. I know it's not fair but it's...CLIFFY. Yes, yes wonders of this story...all will be revealed...in the next one probably. I'm not sure.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jak and Daxter or anything else but Diana, Alex, Zackary, Zidane, Kaiten and Link.

**Summary**: Sequel to TALDB. After Diana death, Jak seems worst then when he had left the prison and with the town turning on him, he's sent out to the desert and saved by a rival, he finds something he never thought he'd see again...JakXOCXDarkXLight

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
**

The Beginning of Exiles and Encounters

_

* * *

_

Darkness was all he could see. The movement of the cargo ship would shift him only slightly but he stayed put in the back corner of the vehicle. He was alone in there. Ashelin, Veger and a few Krimzon Guards were in the front. Dark wasn't even putting the effort in fight Haven any more - what was the point? If they got out they would still be dropped into the Wasteland they were hovering over.

~**~

_"The meeting of the Grand Council is in session."_

_There was a large U shaped table in the center of a darkened room. Jak was forced to sit at the opening, his hands tied to the back of the chair. A stoic but annoyed expression rested on his face as they turned their attention to the one that spoke; Veger. He wasn't part of the Council but he was their adviser and told them everything he saw...or at least that he wanted them to see._

_With their faces covered by robes, they turned towards the blonde who was being voted on and convicted. "Do you know why you're here today?" The man at the crevice of the table said, his hands folded on the table. Jak rolled his ocean blue eyes at the question, as if they hadn't known already. With the silence filling the room, the man decided to continue. "You are here-"_

_"**I know why I'm here**." Dark had answered for his tamer, who didn't seem to want to talk to them. They had caught him at the time of reminiscence and he knew that he wouldn't be able to speak to anyone but him for a while. "**So will you cut to the damn chase already**?" His eyes were dark but he hadn't completely taken control._

_There were a few murmurs among the Council while a smirk spread on Veger's face, as if already knowing his sentence. "Judging by your attitude," The leader murmured, obviously not liking the fact that Dark had cut him off. "You don't seem to care about your acts within the city."_

_"**Of course I don't, moron**." An amused smirk spread on his face while the Council let out small gasps of surprise, some even shuttering. He could feel the fear coming off of them. "**They deserved exactly what they got.**" He stated idly. He loved the fact that they feared him, regardless of him being tied up to the chair._

_The leader cleared his throat slightly, calming the rest down regardless of the fear he felt himself. "You do know what you are saying, right?" He stated a frown visible from under his hood. "If you do not feel any remorse, your punishment will be worsen." He clarified._

_"**Do whatever the fuck you want**." Dark shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "**There's not much you can do now anyway**." He said a bit absentmindedly, a low growl emitting from his throat as he thought of them throwing away Diana's body. Jak may have not known but there was a way to bring her back and the assholes at the table stopped the possibility._

_Silence swept across the Council. "We have no choice then...Veger." The leader addressed their adviser who had almost noticeably skipped over to him, eager to get rid of Jak. "Send him to the dungeon with the other two while we prepare the ship."_

_"Yes, Council Leader."_

~**~

Jak was surprised that Dark didn't lash out like he usually did. It was strange seeing his darker half so calming. He had really noticed the change in him since that day he went on a rampage but didn't ask about it since he knew he wouldn't get an answer from him anyway.

A slight sigh came from the other side of the ship, causing the blonde's head to snap towards it, furrowing his eyebrows. He thought he was the only one in there. "Do you really think so?" A low but soft murmur came from a familiar person.

"Yeah, there's no doubt about it." The other voice was a bit deeper then the first one but held the same quiet tone. Jak had probably been too lost in thought to hear them before. "Besides, if they didn't find her then at least Nero did."

~**~

_The blond was roughly shoved into the cell before it slammed closed, the Krimzon Guards and a smirk Veger disappearing down the hall. He pushed himself up from the floor, gritting his teeth as he did so before looking around. It was nothing compared to the cell he was put in during the experiments but it was still dirty and unsanitary. _

_"So, they took you here too, huh?" Jak turned his head to look behind him. It was a pair of the twins that Diana knew - the ones who were asked him all those questions. "I'm guessing it's from that killing spree you almost went on." The violet haired one stated, though he didn't seem disturbed by the fact that he had almost did it._

_Zidane was sitting beside him but instead of leaning against the wall, he was sitting Indian style. "I suppose you're being sent out as well." He stated to the younger blonde who had now fully turned towards them. Jak found himself surprisingly not as angry with them as he was before.  
_

_"**Yeah, I am**." Dark spoke once again as the twins' eyes widened before they looked at each other. The younger male frowned slightly, not understanding why they had done so. "**So what the fuck are you two doing here? Been to close to the eco radiation her body was giving off**?" He said sarcastically though he felt angrily, recalling those two girls that day._

_Zackary's eyebrows rose in confusion by the statement while his younger brother smiled sadly. "Is that what they're saying already?" He murmured lowly but shook his head. "No, that's not why were here - though they most likely made that part of it." He answered while Jak gave a confused look._

_"We're apparently 'Eco Freaks' too." The violet haired male stated, rolling his eyes at the word while the blonde's eyes widened. "They're kicking us out to - but I could careless. I'd rather not be in this city anyway." He sneered. "Besides...there's something we gotta check on."_

_Dark fought the urge to ask what while the corner of his lips twitched into a frown. Perhaps they were thinking the same thing - all three of them but he had a feeling they knew much more that he didn't. That was the only thing that bothered him about those two._

_Suddenly, there was a loud thud against the barred cell; a Krimzon guard hit it. "Alright, get your asses up - it's time we ship you out of here, freaks."_

~**~

**What are they talking about**? Dark stated, his transparent image appearing beside his tamer but standing instead of sitting.

Before he could even get an answer, the cargo ship came to a halt. A Krimzon Guard opened up the back of the ship, causing the twins and Jak to finch at the light. The Guard stepped in and forced each one to their feet one at a time before shoving them outside into the hot deserted Wasteland.

Veger was coming around along with Ashelin who looked distant. "By order of the Grand Council of Haven City," He started to read their acts from a Law book. "For heinous acts and crimes against the people, assassination of innocence civilians and being a danger to everyone and yourselves, you are hereby banished to the Wasteland for life." With that, he closed the book, smirking as he walked back to the ship.

"This...This is a death sentence, Veger." Ashelin protested, briefly glancing towards Jak with a slight frown. She knew that he had killed all those people but he still saved much more than that. "There must be another way." She insisted.

Veger scowled at her. "Your protest was overruled!" He snapped, glancing back at her. "These dark eco freaks are dangerous!" Jak looked towards the other two, surprised but they didn't seem the least bit phased by the sentence. "Now drop the cargo!"

"This is an outrage!" Pecker had suddenly come from the back of the cargo. Why didn't he notice anyone else in there with him? "I am outraged beyond words!"

**Too lost in thought, tamer**. Dark's image was standing behind him, his back leaning against his. **I knew they were all there.** He mused.

"Not everyone agrees with this ridiculous," Pecker let out a loud squawk. "Decree!"

Daxter came up beside Pecker, crossing his arms over his small furry chest. "Yeah! We want a recount!" He demanded while Veger turned towards them with a stoic expression.

"Oh, I see you wish to join him." He mused.

The moncaw sudden grew sheltered, moving closer into the cargo ship. "Actually we are not that outraged." He stated quickly before waving to Jak. "Farewell Jak! Stay out of the sun...Drink lots of water...!" He told him, before murmuring something under his breath.

**Fucking pussy...** Dark scoffed at the creature, closing his pure black eyes while crossing his arms over his chest, still leaning.

"Jak?" The ottsel started to say, his ears flatten against his head while Jak frowned. He didn't want his friend to suffer just because he had to. After all, he knew that the ottsel liked Tess and he should be with her.

The blonde shook his head. "Go back to the city, Dax." He said, while one of the Krimzon guard took off the cuffs on all three of their wrists and Jak rubbed his own wrists. They had put it on tighter than he had thought.

Ashelin stared hesitantly at Jak, worried about her people's sake if Jak ever found his way back to the city he might...She bit her bottom lip and turned, starting to walk away. Jak didn't seem surprised by her attitude, but she should have been at least damn thankful for him saving her town. **Just leave the bitch. It's not like we're going to see her again anyway.** Dark scoffed from behind him.

"That's nice." The violet haired male spoke up, causing the red headed girl to stop mid-step. "Just leave the person who saved _your_ town in the Wasteland to die." He sneered, glowering over to her.

Zidane nudged his brother to shut him up. "Zack..."

A slight guilty look washed over her face. "There's...nothing I can do." She stated lowly before looking up at him.

"Because you didn't _try_ to." Zackary continued on, clenching his fists. "Aren't you the damn princess of the city? Or is it queen now?" He seethed in anger. "Either way, it doesn't matter. You still could careless, right?"

"I..." Ashelin started before her emerald eyes hardened. "That's not the point!" She retorted back. "He's the one who went on a rampage and killed civilians." Her voice was starting to get louder. "I need to protect the people!"

Aquarium eyes hardened while the older male scoffed. "So he took a few lives but he _saved _much more than that." He snapped.

Jak was confused during the whole banter. He actually didn't think Zackary liked him that much since most of the time he had made it clear he didn't. He figured it was because of that fight he had with Diana that made him believe the older twin hated him. He hadn't seen her condition during that time but the older twin let him know exactly how she was, and it made him feel even guiltier. So why was he defending him now?

"Shut up!" The violet haired male snapped, causing Ashelin to close her mouth and cut off her explanation. "I don't want to here it." The Krimzon Guards had held on tightly to their guns, aiming it towards him.

The younger brother gave him a pleading look. "Zack."

"This is exactly why I **hate** your town." He continued, despite Zidane's protests. "You have to damn values!"

"Zackary."

"You don't know how to deal with people so you send them out to die or kill them yourself if they're useless!" Zackary ridiculed her, "You're just like your _father_!" Her eyes widened, before they glared at him. "The only reason you're not fighting for us to stay is because you're scared yourself!"

"Shut up..." She said in a low tone, clenching her fists.

"You just as selfish - only concerned about your own well being. What are you going to do when you need someone to save the city again?"

"Shut up."

"Now I really wish Sparda had agreed to attack to the Baron back, then I wouldn't have to put up with bullshit!" His eyes suddenly flashed black while her eyes widened at his words.

"You're from...?"

Zackary stared at her, while her anger vanished and hesitation came back to her. "You really are like him." He sneered, "You know if we would have fought back and we would have won." He continued on, "Are you sorry that you lost another tool just like the Baron did? Oh wait," He started to say, his voice dripping from sarcasm. "You were one too, weren't you?" Her eyes were completely wide, tears already forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Zackary!" Zidane had finally gotten his brother attention. The older twin bit his tongue from saying anymore and closed his eyes, turning around to walk away. The blonde glanced towards them before chasing after his brother.

**What...the fuck just happened?** Dark suddenly said. During the argument, he had moved away from Jak's back and to his side, staring between Ashelin and Zackary. He was glad the bitch got a talking to but he didn't understand most of what he was talking about. How exactly did he know how to make her cry?

Ashelin stood there, words unspoken before she slowly started to make her way back to the Cargo ship, her head hanging low. Veger had his eyes narrowed towards the twins who were pretty far off now before turning around and following after Ashelin, the Guards close behind. As the vehicle started to rise, it flew off, revealing Daxter and Pecker still there.

"Daxter?" Jak said, surprised while the ottsel dusted himself off.

Daxter looked up at him, grinning slightly. "Don't thank me! I'm only here because you wouldn't last a second without me!" The blonde shook his head, smiling lightly at his friend. He would never change, regardless of the situation.

The transparent dark elf was staring after the twins. **Tamer, we should probably catch up to them.** He murmured, getting the attention of said person. **It almost looks like they know where they're going.** He pointed out.

"Let's move," Jak glanced back to Daxter and Pecker who were just about to fight about something that he was oblivious to. Dark's image had faded while the three of them started to follow after the Mousy twins.

* * *

Alexander

* * *

Alexander twitched in annoyance as he started to fix the car that was personally made for him by Lavi who was no where in the vicinity to help him. His body guard, of course, was there with him but she was sitting on top of the car. He was trying to avoid her at all costs but it never seemed to work. She was a Kamelotian. One of her chosen ecos was blue, which made her incredibly fast. Too fast for him.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're avoiding me?" She suddenly spoke up, kicking her feet back in forth from dangling off the side of the car. He had flinched at the question, murmuring something inaudible as he continued to fix the dents.

"Are you really in a position to ask me that?" He murmured to her, as if to remind her of him being the Ruler of Kamelot. In all honesty, he was glad she didn't treat him like the royalty he was unlike most but he didn't want to answer her question. Hell, he didn't even want to talk to her. Not until he figured out what the hell was going on.

She drew silent to his question for a while. "Probably not." She shrugged her shoulders before jumped off the car to squat down next to him, causing him to turn his head away from where she was. "But if I'm bothering you, why not just ask Damas to change your body guard? I'm sure there's a lot more where I came from but they'll most likely rape you or something."

"..._What_?" He turned to her with risen eyebrows and a disturbed look on his face while she grinned brightly at him. His eyebrow twitched as he realized he was looking at her and turned away, going to another dent. "Are you sure you're not just saying that because you want me all for yourself?" He mused.

She let out a flippant laugh to his comment. "Aw, how'd you know?" She said her voice in a teasing tone. "Oh, Stella's gonna be pissed - she wanted me to lure you to her house so we could have a threesome but now that you know, you'll be all suspicious and I won't be able to do it..." She trailed off, a fake disappointed sigh escaping her.

Slowly, Alex turned his head towards her with a look of disbelief before scoffing. "Fuck, you're such a damn whore." He said bluntly while her eyes widened. Suddenly, her hand started to twitch while a small smirk formed on his face. "What? Too hard to face the truth-"

He was instantly cut off by her tackling him to the floor, causing him to make a startled noise. They rolled on the sandy grounds, while she tried to grab his arms so she could actually have an advantage. She probably knew he was stronger than her. Alex was amused at her attempt and almost laughed before he flipped them over so he was on top and grabbed her wrists with his left hand, easily. She glowered up at him.

With that started the war between who was on top. They were rolling all over the place, getting sand in the crevice of the clothes while she kept determined to kick his ass but he only continued fighting back to amuse himself. Soon they hit against the car, and his right hand accidentally hit the side of it, creating another dent. He stopped abruptly, glancing towards it as he held her wrists, her struggling under her. His blue eyes were widened.

"...Fuck!" He cursed loudly while she stopped, blinking up at him before turning towards the car. "You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me!" He sounded like he was whining. "I just fixed that dent!" He groaned while she kept looking between him and the car before she burst out into laughter. Instantly, his head shot down towards her, glowering.

His narrowed eyes seemed to go back to normal as he watched her, his lips twisting into an uneven smile before he shook his head vigorously and let go of her wrists, getting off of her. His arm started to glow brighter as he looked away from her. Slowly, she stopped laughing and sat up from the floor, sighing before she glared at him again.

"...You're an ass, you know that."

His head snapped towards her. "What for!?"

"You didn't help me up."He just stared at her with a 'are you kidding' look. "Ass."

He shot her a glare while she smirked at him, now knowing he didn't like that word. He scoffed, a frown present on his face again before his communicator turned on. "What is it?" He asked, annoyed.

"_The two that were sent to get you have made it into the Wasteland_." It was Damas. "_You should go out and find them before they end up in the same state you were...or worst._" With that, he clicked off and Alex started at it before sighing irritated. He didn't feel like saving anyone right now.

Grumbling lowly to himself, he jumped over his car door and into the seat. "C'mon, whore." He stated, turning on the engine while she crossed her arms over her chest but went into the passenger's side regardless. She was his body guard, what else was she supposed to do?

"Where are we going, ass?" She asked him, leaning back into the seat while he pulled his goggles from around his neck to his eyes and drove off through the open city gates.

He scoffed at her. "What did I say about you asking me shit?"

"That you're royalty I should respect your authority." She answered lazily as she tugged down her goggles from her head to her eyes and grinning brightly. "Doesn't mean I will though - you hardly have any anyway." She mused while he shot her a glare before turning back to the road with a small murmur. "But if you did tell me and not be an ass about it, I could help you." She stated, glancing towards him.

The corner of his lips curved downwards, as he drove through the desert. "I'm looking for the people that were supposed to get me from Haven." He murmured, his blue eyes flickering around. Some people that hated him from Spargus usually drove out to kill him off and always failed. But they were damn well annoying.

"Oh, I'm guessing you can't do it then." She suddenly said while he turned to her with confused eyes. The vehicle suddenly jumped upwards, causing him to look forward again. "Most Kamelotians grow up learning how to detect other people who hold the same Eco as they do - though you should already know how to - being royalty and all...then again you didn't get to learn as much as you should have due to the raid..."

He furrowed his eyebrows and kept his eyes looking forward, not wanting the same thing to happen again. "So what, you can do it then?" He asked, his tone with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah, of course I can." She mused, smirking while her eyes flickered forward. "But let's just hope they have Blue Eco in them." She murmured.

Slowly she closed her eyes, concentrating on the blue eco in the vicinity if any. Alex briefly turned his head to look at her, a confused look spreading on his face but allowed her to do whatever she was doing and went back to the road. There was a long silence - a bit uncomfortable for the Prince - while she sat there, searching before she opened her eyes.

"What do you know? There are two." She grinned towards her. "And we're closer than I thought. Turn left here." She instructed him as he did so, driving down the path. Excitement lit up in her eyes. Alex assumed it was probably from getting to see more of her kind beside him, Lavi and Jasmine.

The winds started to pick up as he continued to drive. He could tell a storm was starting to brew and they would have to find them fast or they would get caught in it. With that, he pressed harder against the petal, causing the vehicle to go faster. She kept out an eye for anything unusual.

"Hey, hey, wait!" She suddenly called out, causing Alex to stop abruptly. She launched forward a bit, glaring slightly at him before moving to get out the car. He stared after her as she left, wondering what the hell she was doing. "I think...I found them!" She called to him.

He stepped out of the car, flinching a bit as the sand hit his skin. The storm was coming faster than he thought. He knelt down to where she was, seeing three bodies completely passed out and two animals lying beside them. Four of them were on their stomachs, while the fifth one was facing upwards.

"Shit...we should get them in the car." Alex murmured, but didn't get a response. "Hey," He glanced up at her, seeing her stare down at the one faced upwards with a surprised look. "You okay?" He asked while she snapped out of her thoughts and turned towards him, nodded her head.

"Y-Yeah...let's get them in the car." She said, picking up the animals, seeing that they were the lightest.

He stared after her with an odd look before glancing down at the blonde facing upwards. "Hmph. He looks familiar." He murmured before lifting him up with his right arm, moving him to the car and set him down in the back. Just as he was about to walk to get the others, he heard the raspy voice of the blonde.

He turned with confused but surprised look on his face before shaking his head, muttering to himself that he was an idiot. It could have been sand getting in his ear but he could have sworn he said Diana.

* * *

**Author's Note** : OMG. Is it Diana? I dunno. I never used her name, did I? Who is she? Don't you just love me? LOL  
I died when I wrote 'With that started the war between who was on top'. The first thing I though, reading over it was SEX? Then I was like, no, not it's not XDD Anyway review please~

_P.S - Every Friday~ Stay tuned~  
_


	4. Chapter 3

**Darke Eco Freak - **LOL. I'M SORRY. And I did YAY. Maaaaybe she is - you'll have to read and find out.

**Red-hEadNightlOver -** Thanks!

**Paradise Eco -** XD Well, I deserve it now.

**last-blue mage -** YOU KNOW YOU LOVE THE STORY. XD I laughed typing it. I wonder what she would if she was alive COUGHCOUGH. AND I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.

**Berander -** Yep, yep. All true. Thank you. AND I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FRIDAY T.T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jak and Daxter or anything else but Diana, Alex, Zackary, Zidane, Kaiten and Link.

**Summary**: Sequel to TALDB. After Diana death, Jak seems worst then when he had left the prison and with the town turning on him, he's sent out to the desert and saved by a rival, he finds something he never thought he'd see again...JakXOCXDarkXLight

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
**

The Beginning of Distress and Perplexity

_

* * *

_

"Whore, what the hell was with you out there?"

"Eh?"

She stared down at Alex who hadn't looked away from his desert car. He was fixing the dent he had made in it from the other day when they were fighting. With all the meetings he was forced to go to, he hardly had any time on his hands. He found it annoying but there was nothing he could do. It was either that or get kicked out into the desert with his people - not that he actually cared about them anyway.

"You're deaf now?" The silver haired ruler rolled his eyes as he paused from his work, turning his head towards her. His face was full annoyance as always. "You spaced out the other day, and you still didn't tell me why." He stated before starting to knock out the dent carefully.

A trouble but a solemn frown spread on her face as she looked down the door but it wasn't look before it was replaced with a smile. He probably would have thought it was real, if he didn't know her...but he did. "I was just thinking - that's all."

"You expect me to believe that?" Alex snorted, rolling his eyes at her before a loud 'bang' was heard and the dent was out. She gave him a confused look while he started to smooth out the small little lumps on the door. "I just called you a _whore_ and you didn't even respond the way you usually do." He told her in a low murmur.

She stared at him with blinking eyes before a sly smile spread on her face. "I didn't know you were watching me so closely to know I would react to it, my _lordship_." She said playfully while he visibly cringed to his title. He hated it even more that 'ass' and he had no idea way. It just didn't seem to fit him, he guessed.

"Don't get full of yourself." He shot her a glare which she grinned cheekily at. "You're the only person that I spend the most time with here, what makes you think I don't watch you..." He trailed off, seeing her face. She looked like she was about to explode in laughter. He slapped his left palm against his forehead. "Not like that you whore!" He scowled.

Laughter escaped her as she covered her mouth. In a few seconds, she had it under control. "Well, maybe if you worded it a bit better..." She snickered while he rolled his eyes at her.

"Maybe if whores didn't always think about sex- OW!" He suddenly started to rub his head furiously before shooting her a look. "What the fuck was that for?!"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "For being an _ass_ your lordship." She sneered while he groaned at her choice and words, murmuring curses under his breath before going back to smoothing out his car. "But really?" Her voice changed from her irritated one. "I'm the one you hang out with the most?"

"You're my fucking _bodyguard_." He told her, moving away from his car and reached over to the paint, but she handed it to him instead. "You're around me twenty four eight - how am I** not** supposed to be with you most of the time?" He grumbled, setting the can beside him and started to pain over the dent.

She blinked down at him. "...Twenty four...eight?" She repeated her voice a bit bland. "Don't you mean twenty four _seven_?" She inquired.

"No." He stated simply. "I'm with you too fucking long which means _overtime_."

"So, you're saying you would want me out of your hair?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you going to miss me?"

"Hell n-" He cut himself off, his blue eyes widened slight at the question. His right hand gripped tightly on the brush's handle and he bit his bottom lip, looking down. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

She furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before squatting down beside him. She kept quiet but studied him carefully. "...Alex?" She said in a hushed tone, causing his head to snap up towards her. She hardly ever used his real name since it was improper to do so. "Are you alright?"

He stared at her for a while, his eyes softening before he looked away from her, scoffing and continued to paint his car. "I'm fine - just...thinking." He murmured sounding rather distant as he unconsciously painted the car, despite the fact it was already done.

A frown spread on her face as she stared at him with a worried look. There was a silence between them, before an idea popped in her head. "Oh, did you hurt yourself?" She answered, blinking with an innocent smile on her face.

"...Huh?" He turned his head towards her in confusion.

Her smile turned mischievous. "I mean when you were thinking - you hardly have any brain cells to begin with so..."

"...Hardly have any_-_!" He repeated his voice changing to dangerous low tone as he glowered towards her. She was trying not to laugh at his face again. "You wanna repeated that?" He stated placing the brush into the painting can as if to threaten her with it.

She stifled her laughs the best she could. "I knew it!" She blurted out, while it made him confused once more. "You _know_ you want me and you think painting me would give you a good grasp of my bod-_ay_." She waggled her eyebrows at him, grinning rather slyly once more.

His eyes widened at her words. "W_-what_!?" He almost squeaked out. Almost. She was using all her will power not to laugh as his blue eyes wandered on her body before he looked back to his car. He wasn't blushing but she could tell he was embarrassed by her words.

One point of her. Zero for him.

"Well," Alex started to say, regaining his posture. "Maybe that's what I want." His voice sounded firmer than his 'almost squeal' while her grin faltered. He smirked at her reaction. "Maybe," He placed the paint brush back into the tint can, and turned his body towards her while she instantly dropped back on her bottom, not expecting him to come close to her. "I want **more** than that."

Her eyes were widened like dinner plates as she stared at him. He could see her inching away every time he would get close to her. "O-Or maybe..." She began to say while he continued to edge closer. "You're just a virgin and need a whore to show you how it works." She countered, her voice not quavering any more.

"What the fuck did you just-" He cut himself off again, narrowing his eyes at her but not out of anger.

He seemed to be reading her and it was starting to creep her out. He did that a lot more often when they were alone - just like the argument that had about him missing her a few minutes ago or the fact that she was rather flirtatious with him the only time. She was only joking and she hoped that he knew that.

"Lord Nero - oh dear!"

Both of their heads turned towards Elysia who stood not too far from them with her hands covering her face and a large blush over her face. They looked at each other. Alex was completely over her, his hands holding himself up and his body was between her legs while she was propped up on her elbows. Instantly, he moved off of her, almost backing into the paint can while she shot up afterwards.

"I-I apologize for intruding!" She said, turning her back to him while they got up off the floor dusting himself of. She didn't seem troubled that she thought they were doing something in the open sand. Not that they were or were going to.

"Don't worry about it - we were just having some fun-HEY!" The blue haired girl shot him a glare as she rubbed her arm. He had hit her with his right hand - not purposely - and it was much stronger than his left. He didn't apologize but glanced towards Elysia.

"What is it?" The silver haired ruler asked in an annoyed tone and hoping that there wasn't another meeting to go to or he would probably shoot himself multiple times. "You can look - we weren't even doing anything."

Elysia turned around and slowly moved her hands from her face to see them standing in front of her, await her reply. She was still blushing however. "W-Well, that man you found a-and his companions have awoken and they want you to be there for it." She told him.

"So...it's a meeting." He concluded.

"It's...more of a gathering to judge the unwanted from Haven."

"...A meeting to choose if they stay or get their asses kicked out then."

"...I-I guess."

An irritated sigh escaped Alex. "Tell them I won't be there and that fucking idiots can stay." He said, sounding nonchalant.

"B-But...!"

"Just go tell them." He murmured, squatting down to close the can of paint and place the brush on top. It was a wonder why he didn't get any paint on him. Elysia stared at him hesitantly, briefly glancing over to the other girl who had a sly look on the whole time, giving the shorter girl subliminal messages.

"A-Alright, Lord Nero." She bowed politely to him before scampering back into the city leaving the two at the entrance gates. Alex cringed when she had called him by his last name -which he still wasn't used to- and his title. He really hated being royalty.

"You've gotten tired of the meetings already?" The blue haired girl suddenly said while he lifted the can to the floor. He had to give it back to Lavi. "It hasn't been to long...but then again you don't have a lot of patience." She mused while he shot her a look.

He started to walk towards the city, her following behind. "You'd been fucking annoyed too if you had to listen to everything so you know what's going on." He murmured as the door opened and they walked in. "After all, you get so easily distracted during the meetings so how the hell would you know?" He scowled at her.

"I'm sorry I'm surrounded by hot guys in the room that are oozing with sex appeal." She openly joked with him, smiling coyly.

He glanced over his shoulder to look at her. "...I really think you need to get laid, whore."

"Obviously not by the inexperience virgin in front of me."

"I am **not** a virgin!"

* * *

_Jak_

* * *

He could have sworn it was her.

Prehaps it was the Wasteland giving him illusions.

Or maybe from getting a heat stroke.

But he knew he saw her: her violet eyes that always held the joyful and opsitive attitude, no matter the circumstances, her vibrant silk blue hair on her shoulders, that playful but sweet smile gracing her face and slowly turned into a worried frown which was frequently whenever she was with him. He was certain he had seen her - there was no doubt in his mind that he did.

But when his eyes opened she wasn't there.

He was resting in a bed, the patterns of the ceiling greeting him from his slumber. His throat didn't feel as dry as it did when he passed out, but he had still felt the urge to drink some water. Daxter was curled up near the foot of the bed, light snores escaping him as a faint smile spread on Jak's face. Slowly, he pushed himself into a sitting position but found it a bit difficult due to the weariness of his body.

His dark ocean blue eyes flickered around the bare room, only a lone arm chair not to far away from the bed and a nightstand with a glass of water resting on it. There was a light frost around it, meaning that someone had just put it in the room. He was starting to wonder how he had gotten her in the first place and where he was. It was too obvious that it wasn't Haven. But there were no other cities in the Wasteland were there?

With a small ammout of effort, Jak reached over to the glass of water, slightly shivering from the coldness. It was very warm in the room, which had made him so as well. He brought it to his lips, sipping it slowly before practially chugging it down the next second. As he pulled the glass away with a small sigh, he stared into it. He hadn't thought that he was so thirsty.

"Oh, you're awake!" His head had instantly snapped towards the door. It was a girl -probably younger than he was- standing near the now open door. She had curly green hair but what surprised him the most was her pure white eyes. He was sure she wasn't blind due to the fact he hadn't made a noise since he woke up, but she had adressed him regardless. "I'm glad." A small smile spread on her face.

Daxter twitched slightly in his sleep, kicking his leg lightly as if he was a canine. The girl seemed to giggle at this as she moved closer towards the bed. She was carrying another glass of water in her hand and some clothes folded under her arm. "Who are you?" The raspy voice of the exhiled hero inquired to the girl, watching her carefully. Her pure white eyes turned towards him blinking as she held out the glass of water.

"My name is Jasmine." She answered in a pleasant tone while Jak reached out for the water, gently taking it in his hand. "I already know your wondering where you are." She continued, "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you but I was told to take you to the ruler as soon as you've awoken." She told him with a polite bow of her head.

Suddenly, there was a loud yawn followed by a yell of surprise mixed with bliss. The next thing Jak knew was the water in his hand was taken and chugged down by his best friend. "Aaaah..." The ottsel let out a sigh of relief as he lowered the glass on the bed, sitting slowly back on the bed with a dreamy look. The blonde shook his head with a slight smile on his face.

"After you have changed," Jasmine started with another small laughter, causing the ottsel to look up in surprise, not even knowing anyone else was there. Jak had noticed his friend's difference in flirting with girls after he had met Tess. He wouldn't even look at anotherwomen now - or at least the way he 'looked' at them before. "I can escort you there." She said, placing the clothes down on the bed and went out the door.

Jak got up from the bed as soon as the door shut, his hands reaching to grab the clothes. "Uh...who was that?" The ottsel said, staring towards the door in wonder. "And where _are_ we?" He looked around the foreign room while the blonde started to change out of his clothes.

"I'm not sure." He answered, his voice still a groggy from sleep and the dryness of the Wasteland. "I woke up and she came in telling us we were supposed to go see someone who would explain everything." He clarified, pulling up his new pants. His clothes were much like the ones he wore in Haven but it had a sash hanging off the side. They had even given him new goggles, which he wasn't sure why.

A sigh of irritation came from Daxter as he lazily slipped off the bed, leaving the empty glass there and started to walk to the door, scratching above his tail. "This better not turn out to be one of those crazy adventures you send me on..." The ottsel murmured to his best friend who only shook his head with a slight smile in response.

"Hm?" Jasmine turned towards the door, hearing it open and smiled. "Oh good - you're ready!" She said, turning down the hallway. "The throne room is just this way." She told him as she walked.

Jak and Daxter glanced at each other before following after. Why would she say throne room? There was hardly any live in the Wasteland so there was no room for a kingdom. And there was no way that he had been taken back to Haven City. He highly doubted that one.

She stopped in front of two doors, about to open it but paused. "Oh, it looks like there a meeting going on..." She murmured before glancing towards them. "You will be able to go in once the two inside come out....they were the two with you before - there getting a mouthful from Lord Damas." She smiled slightly and moved away from the door. "I have some other things to attend so I must leave you here."

"It's fine, toots." The small ottsel answered, waving his hand towards her nonchalantly. "We can handle a little waiting on our own." He told her while she gave a hesitant look to him before looking up at Jak. He wasn't paying attention. His eyes were focused on the door, hearing both the voice of Zackary and Zidane with a few other voices.

_"You're not sure?"_

_"We weren't there - we didn't even know she left to go there!" _That was Zackary's voice.

There was the sound of footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn around. _"But how did she get into the Wasteland in the first place?"_

_"...Haven threw her out."_ There was a long series of 'what?!' and 'you let them!?' coming from the other people in the room.

"Oh, shut the fuck **up**!" Came an irritated voice from behind him, though he didn't pay too much attention to it.

_"We hadn't the choice in the matter..."_ Zidane has spoken, _"And even if we did finally understand what the Dark Eco did to her we would have stopped it a long time ago."_

_"That still doesn't explain why she..."_

_"We're not sure why Diana's like that, alright!?"_

Jak's eyes widened at the name, as he back away from the door a bit. Why was he talking as if she was still...here? She died from that impact to the head - no one could have survived that. "That's the second time I've walked past this door and they've said my first name..." A female voice murmured from behind him.

'**What the...fuck?**'

"Wha-" He turned around and he felt his heart nearly stop.

She was standing right in front of him.

There was still that light blue hair of hers but it was in a high ponytail and her usual pale complexion was darker than before. Her violet eyes held confusion though he could see that same glow of optimism they had always held until he had hurt her that night when he left her. Her arm wasn't pure black any more. She was wearing a white tank top with a black sweater over it, unzipped. Her pants were rolled up just under her knees and some black combat boots covered her feet that matched her fingerless gloves.

Was it her or just...and illusion?

'**I-It's...it's not....**' Dark's oddly quavering voice murmured in his mind. '**That scent...I could never forget...**' He trailed off.

Despite Dark's explanation, Jak had found himself reaching a hand as if to touch her. It lightly grasped her shoulder causing her to jump slightly, turning towards him surprised. "Whoa, when did you get there?" She laughed slightly before grinning.

"Diana..." He was completely shocked. She was supposedly _killed_ and hasn't seen him in over a year and that's how she greeted him?

She blinked at him. "Is there something that you need?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "...Wait," She stared at him, narrowing her eyes. "You're that guy me and Nero saved!" She said, snapping her fingers. "You can call me Diana but everyone else usually calls me Ashley. What's your name?"

Her last three words hit him like a ton of bricks and he felt his heart stop beating. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. She...was only joking right? She...wasn't being serious - she couldn't be!

"Helllooo?" She waved her hand in front of him with a slight frown. "Are you alright?"

Jak snapped out of his trance, staring at her unblinkingly. "You...don't know who I am?" He repeated, sounding angry rather than depressed.

"Uh..." She blinked at his sudden change in attitude. "Nope, sorry. I've...never seen you before." She shook her head. A tinge of pain hit his heart, hearing her words.

"How the hell could you..?!" He started, his voice rising but he couldn't finish his sentence. He could see her eyes show even more confusion as she stared at him. He didn't know why, but he felt his unnerving fear...

...The fear of her having forgotten him.

* * *

**Author's Note** : OMG I AM SO SORRY. SCHOOL'S A BITCH AND THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY. You probably hate me even more now, don't you? Well, I don't have much to say but I'M SO SORRY. Read and Review~

_P.S - Once or twice a month due to school~ Stay tuned~  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**Darke Eco Freak** - _LOL. YES IT IS. Oh, all will be explained eventually..._

**XxRainbow Flavoured CyanidexX** - _YEP YEP. And I do remember you of course~ I remember my dear reviewers...just the name threw me off. LOL. I'm glad you are._

**CRdragonPyro** - _LOL. Well that's all true. I know it is, isn't it? Ah, irony has it strange ways. I love Alex too~ And of course Jak would hate that._

**random hyper person** - _LOL. Sorry. It will be fun rewriting her meeting Dark..again. It'll be less scary than the first time. LOL. You never change do you? And thanks! I like some love in my reviews :3_

**Berander** -_ LOL. SORRY. I know, I know. But Diana's and Jak's relationship runs on angst, right? Thank you!_

**rachil **- _YAY. I GET MORE LOVE. Sorry for the wait but school is really annoying. C:_

**last-blue mage** - _LOL. I know, eh? LOL. Yeah, she only stared at him. And thank youu~_

**Paradise Eco** - _LOL. Well, I can't really blame you if you don't remain faithful. I wouldn't either to tell you the truth. LOL._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jak and Daxter or anything else but Diana, Alex, Zackary, Zidane, Kaiten and Link.

**Summary**: Sequel to TALDB. After Diana death, Jak seems worst then when he had left the prison and with the town turning on him, he's sent out to the desert and saved by a rival, he finds something he never thought he'd see again...JakXOCXDarkXLight

**BOLD **= Dark talking, or intensely said words

_ITALICS_ Flashbacks, thoughts or emphasized words

* * *

**Chapter 4:  
**

The Beginning of Antagonism and Banters

* * *

This guy seemed really upset, but I couldn't tell why. His eyes had a mixture of anger and confusion but sorrow seemed to be clouding them the most. I wasn't sure why, but I felt extremely guilty for some reason. I was usually sympathetic but never to this point. Staring at him, I felt as if I had known him before but I couldn't remember where.

My eyes wandered off to his side, seeming some sort of image but I couldn't make out what it was. It seemed to be transparent, whatever it was but outline had a flow of dark eco. Maybe I was just seeing things. I turned my attention back to the blonde who now seemed to be glaring at me, causing me to be a bit startled.

"How did you...." He started to say, his jaw clenched tightly as he spoke. "Why don't you..!?" He couldn't seem to finish his sentence, which only left me in more confusion. There was a slight spark of purple and my eyes widened slightly.

When Alex and I were taking them back, I could sense strong Dark Eco inside of him but it seemed very different from us Kamelotians. Rather than controlling it, he seemed to be partly controlled _by_ the dark eco itself. It confused me, since I don't remember seeing him in Kamelot and I wasn't sure who else could have Dark Eco inside of them and not die.

I scratched the side of my head as he continued to spur out only the beginning of his sentences. I didn't want to intrude in his talking nor did I really want to pry, but I'm pretty sure that he knew me - with how upset he was. It was almost just like Alex except he tried to avoid me rather that get answers out of me.

"Um...sorry to be rude," I started to say, causing him to snap out of her spur of sentence fragments and actually look at me. He still seemed annoyed yet sad at the same time. "But I have a job to do and I kinda already pissed them off." I gave a sheepish but apologetic smile towards him.

He stared at me for a while, maybe to see if I was joking. "...You really don't remember." He murmured lowly but I heard which made me even more puzzled. What did he mean? What don't I remember? He glanced towards the throne room doors, saying some inaudible words to himself. There was a silent pause and his eyes seemed to grow heavier like realization of something just hit him.

I wanted to comfort him but:

I didn't know who the heck he was.

I mean what would you say if some random girl hugged you or tried to comfort you? Judging by his eyes, he doesn't seem to be one with a lot of patience like a certain white haired virgin lordship.

I didn't what he need comfort _for_.

I should have probably but that as the first one though. I could guess it had something to do with me not remember something since that's what he had been talking about for a past few minutes.

There was another spark of purple electricity but much stronger than before. If I was closer it would have probably hit me. His head remained facing downwards as he clenched his hands tightly. I could have sworn he would have lashed out but he was cut off before he could do it.

"Hey, whore!" Alex's voice sounded from down the hall, causing both of use to look. He was standing near the end of the hall with his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance. "What the fuck kind of bodyguard _are _you?" From the corner of my eyes I could see his dark blue eyes widening significantly. "Aren't you supposed to be with me? Not being a whore?"

The blonde's lips curved into a deep annoyed frown and I could have sworn his eyes got darker. "First of all, I heard my name." I scowled at him while the younger male turned to me in surprise. I wonder why. "Secondly, I can still see you from this far or do you really need me as a bodyguard now?" I mused while he flinched at the last part, glaring his sapphire blue eyes at me while I grinned triumphantly.

"Don't get smart ass with me, _peasant._" He sneered while I felt my jaw literally drop open while he smirked at me. "Just hurry the fuck up - I ain't got all damn day." He glanced at the blonde beside me briefly with narrowed eyes before turning his back to walk further.

I murmured some curse words under my breath, glaring at his retreating back. He's never called me that but I'm not even sure why I was surprised he said it. After all, he was royalty. "Sorry about him...he's a bit of an ass." I said turning towards the blonde who seemed to be glaring daggers into Alex's back. I could have sworn he was baring his teeth at him too...but they looked almost like fangs.

He snapped out of his glare after realizing I spoke and his eyes got back to a lighter blue, but they were still pretty dark anyway. "Yeah..." He murmured. He seemed to be lost in thought but mostly I could tell he was confused - more confused than I was before.

"Well...I'd better get going before he comes back to get me." My voice kept going lower as I finished my sentence before I sighed. "Oh," Something just hit me. "I didn't catch your name, stranger." I said jokingly but instantly regretted it when I saw the hurt look on his face but he tried to hide it. "...Sorry about that-"

"Jak."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"My name," He started to say. "It's Jak."

"Well it's nice to meet you Jak." I said grinning slightly.

There was the smallest smile on his face but it was sad one which almost made me frown. "Right..." He seemed just distant from before - he couldn't even bring himself to look at me anymore. I wondered why but I kept my mouth shut. Besides, Alex would probably come back and drag me with him. I'll never understand that guy though. Always so bipolar.

"I...I'll see you later." I said, my eyes flickered towards the hallway Alex walked down and looked back at the blonde who gave a numb nod of his head. A frown stretched on my face at him but mentally shrugged it off and jogged down the hall to the Kamelotian ruler.

I couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about earlier. Everything's been so different since I woke up a couple of months ago. They wouldn't let me see anyone for a while but they said it was because Dark Eco was leaking from the wound on my head and they would have to get someone to do it. When Alex healed me, they wouldn't allow me to see him. I didn't even see him when he healed me - I was sleeping.

I had a feeling I was missing something - something big.

* * *

_Jak_

* * *

Jak didn't know wither to feel angry, depressed or happy.

Diana was alive - he knew it for certain. There was no way it was a coincidence that the woman he just spoke to was just like Diana. They had the same hair, eye color and the same height - even the same name!

She didn't remember him. Actually, he was sure she didn't remember _anything_. She seemed just as clueless as she was when they first met. Her attitude hadn't changed at all - which he was thankful for. Dark wasn't pleased with her remember but if she really didn't and he came out to lash at her - she'd probably end up getting scared.

She was with _him_; the same person who he had seen her kissing, the same person who had caused them to break up - the same person who had stopped Diana and him from being in a relationship. The thought of them being together just made his blood boil. He wasn't sure if the guy knew who he was, but the something they had in common. They both share the same hate for each other.

'**You should have let me out!**' Dark snapped from beside him, his teeth bearing as a growl emitted from his chest. He had briefly controlled Jak but Diana had snapped him out of it. Jak frowned. He wanted to; he knew keeping a pissed of Dark at bay wasn't a good idea. After all, he'd eventually take over.

"Hey, buddy." A surprised look plastered on the blonde face as he glanced towards the large doors, seeing Daxter peering out from inside the room. That explains why he didn't hear Daxter flipping out as well. "They're waiting for you." He nudged his head towards the room before blinking. "You okay?" He inquired.

Jak gave him a slight nod, opening the door wider for him to enter. There was a reason Diana had forgotten everything and it was obvious that those twins knew something about. He was going to have to have a chat with the other rulers in there. He could care less about them at the moment.

As soon as he walked in, he didn't see a trace of the twins. They seemed to have left, to his dismay. He supposed it was a good thing - he had a feeling he would have lashed out on them and Dark would have came out. That probably wouldn't be a good idea.

Six pairs of eyes had landed on him. There was another throne but whoever they were, they weren't there. The one near the back of the room had stood up from his throne. "Well, you've come back from the dead have you? And my monks were ready to pray for you." Was that supposed to be a joke? Jak wasn't very amused at the moment. "I am Damas, King of Spargus."

Jak's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Gaara....of Sabaku." The next person to speak was a messy red head who looked more annoyed than emotionless. He looked like a child from Jak's angle but his voice was too deep for a young boy.

"I am Noctis Caelum of Tenebrae." Another male introduced himself, his tone completely emotionless. It seemed that the person beside each of them didn't need an introduction. Or at least the girl knew that. The blonde beside Noctis tried to stand but was pulled down and giving a sharp look from the ruler.

Daxter suddenly started to walk closer, waving his hands in front of him. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" He said quickly before pointing to each of them. "You mean _all _of these people are rulers from a city? There's no way people live outside of Haven!" Jak found that hard to believe too - after all, even Kor said that Diana's village was destroyed.

"Well yeah." The blonde from beside Noctis suddenly said, "There were two villages and three cities - including Haven. The Baron went out to destroy all of us after finding out." He started to explain, ignoring the glares he was getting from everybody but Jak and Daxter. "He destroyed Tenebrae, a city, and Sabaku, a village." He showed two of his fingers. "Spargus was never found since didn't know about it yet, and the last one he destroyed was Kamelot the final village. He took some people with him though but we got them back." He grinned.

Suddenly, a fist collided with his head, causing the blonde to yelp in pain and turn to Noctis. He started to snap at him in some other language while the wounded male nodded his head with a guilt look on and fell silent.

"Regardless of this," Damas suddenly spoke up and stopped glaring at the blonde who spoke. "Now that you have been saved, your life belongs to the people of Spargus. And we will use it well - ff it's actually worth anything." He said rather coyly.

"Hey!" Daxter snapped, glaring at him. "That sounds like a bad deal!"

Damas' cold violet eyes narrowed, causing the ottsel to back off. "You are in no position to _deal_." He stated sternly while Jak frowned. "Out here everything is either useful or dead weight. Prove yourselves worthy, or the desert will be your grave."

Jak narrowed his eyes at him, looking rather dangerous. That sounded like a threat to him. "You need to work on making a better first impression." He sneered, not caring if the guy had saved him. Some looked at him in surprise - mainly the girl and the guy beside Noctis.

Surprisingly, Damas let out a slight laugh. "In the unforgiving Wasteland we value strength and survival above all." He mused, before smirking. "We will see where you stand soon enough. Go enter the arena." He told them. "Just the bravest crawl out and are allowed to stay in Spargus. It's quite simple really." He said casually, sitting back down at his throne.

"Um," Daxter said in a slight quiet tone. "What happens to the ones that don't crawl out?" Jak glanced down at him, bemused by his best friend's never ending fear from all they have been though.

Damas glanced at them - namely Daxter. "Then it will be as if we never found you." He said, sternly and almost smirked at the fear stricken on the ottsel's face as said animal gulped loudly.

"You still like to scare everyone, don't you?" Jak's head snapped towards the voice that had come off from the side of the room. It was Zackary. He was covered in some sort of grime which he didn't seem to mind at all. "And you wonder why they fail at the arena."

Damas scoffed at his words. "I do the same to everyone." He stated nonchalantly while Zidane came out after Zackary, but was brushing off the dirt on him that came off like dust.

"Yeah, right. I forgot." Zackary said with a slight grin before turning towards Jak. "Good to see you're up." He stated but his expression faltered. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked.

Jak realized he was glaring at him, and didn't even know. "I heard you're conversation." He said in a gruff tone, while the purple haired male looked completely confused while the younger twin's eyes widened. "Why is Diana here?"

"What?" Daxter glanced up to his friend with a completely puzzled look. She was dead, and thrown out into the desert - was he hearing things?

"Oh, you heard that." Zidane murmured, standing straight while Zackary now looked surprised. "It's...complicated." He murmured, but knew to continue as Jak continued to glare at them. "We're not even completely sure how to explain it - you'll have to ask Jasmine."

That's not what he wanted to hear. It wasn't even close. Anger flashed in his eyes as he clenched his fists, holding back Dark once more. Confusion crossed over the leaders and the bodyguard's faces while Jak sharply turned around to leave the room.

A silence filled the room as the door was slammed shut, almost hitting Daxter as the ottsel scurried off after him. All eyes went towards the twins who averted their gazes; Zackary was angry with himself while Zidane felt completely guilty.

"Wait...does he know where the arena is?" Everyone turned towards Felix who blinked before sinking back into his seat in fear of them lashing out at him. But it was true - no one told him where it was. So where was he going?

* * *

_Alexander_

* * *

"So exactly who were you talking to?"

"Why? Jealous?"

Alexander scoffed at her assumption and rolled his eyes while she grinned. He didn't know why but he did actually feel jealous about her talking to that guy. He didn't like her - that was for sure. There was only one person he had liked and she was back in Haven.

But no matter home many times he had denied this girl as Diana, the more she seemed exactly like her.

Despite the fact they both looked exactly alike; they both shared the same personalities. She always talked back to him - never afraid to like most people. She always said some perverted joke where'd he comment on her being a whore and she was retaliate with him being a virgin - though Diana in Haven had only did that once. The only difference was that she was much bolder than before.

There was no difference between them really - the same voice, same laugh, same everything. He couldn't believe she was here though. That's what he was trying to prevent in the first place. He could have imagine that she was kicked out like he was, but then again Diana could be stupid sometimes. He wouldn't have been surprised if that was the case.

The only thing that bothered him about this Diana was that his mind told it was her but...if it was here why didn't she remember him or anything that happened in Haven for that matter? There had been occasions where he would bring up something that happen, namely the time with her and Errol or the time he saved her ass from jail, but she would always give him a funny look as if he was crazy.

That was why he was trying to deny the fact that was her. That way, he would have felt saddened by the fact she didn't remember him - or anything that happened between them in Haven. Not that anything 'happen'. He was sure something would have if the Baron didn't force him to leave. He wouldn't admit it out loud and didn't even want to admit it in his mind, but he knew he was scared of him completely forgetting him.

"...right Alex?" Alex snapped out of his thought as his mind finally registered Diana was talking to him. They had made it out into the sandy floors of the city. He didn't even remember the sun hitting him. A slight amused but partly concerned look was on her face. "Hey, are you alright? You spaced out." She inquired.

He nodded his head briefly. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He murmured, averting his gaze away from her. Now he couldn't stop thinking about how alike they were.

"....You are a horrible liar." She said after a few moments of staring at him. He twitched a bit. "Well, anyway." She looked forwards once more. "I have to go talk to Jasmine. Apparently she has something to tell me." She told him, "So I'll have to leave you again - you think you protect yourself without me here?" She mused with a cheeky grin.

A scowl spread on his face. "...Just go already you stupid whore." He told her. Usually he would have said that with more irritation but he was still partly lost in his thoughts. He had almost jumped when he felt her hand on his back and he looked at her. She had a smile on his face, almost as if she was trying to comfort him without even knowing she _was_ the problem.

"See you soon then." She said in a cheerful tone. She moved her hand away from his back and started to walk back into the building to get to the infirmary faster. He watched her go. He couldn't move his eyes away from her.

_"Alex!"_

_His head shot up towards the sound of his name, narrowing his eyes through the crowd. His eyes visible widened when he saw blue locks and concerned filled violet eyes. He started to curse mentally. He should have known she would come back after how he rushed her out of the house. He wished she was as stupid as she usually acted sometimes. "Alex!" She called out again as if demanding answers while she got ready to jump the fence around him and the guards._

'You really are an idiot...'_ He thought to himself as he stared at her, fighting the urge to smile at him. He could feel tears almost threatening to leave him but he didn't want to drag her into this. And besides, what sort of man would he be to cry in public like this? No one saw he cry about Errol except Diana, who didn't even make fun of him for it._

_Alex felt one of the guards tug on his chains, causing him to snap from his thoughts. "Do you know her?" He asked him. He remembered that voice too - it was one of the new guys that recruited not too long ago. Of course, he had only known that because of Errol informing him of everything before. _

_"I..." He turned his head towards Diana, his lips curving into a frown and turning his head away. He hung his head so his bangs were covering his face now. The tears he tried to hold back were started to surface and he had no other way of hiding them. After a few seconds, he got control of himself and lifted his head. His eyes were glossy, he knew but he had to stay strong...for her. "No." He said firmly, trying to get his usually irritated face up. "She's just some whore from the streets I picked up last night."_

_He didn't dare turn to look at Diana. He knew those words were hurt her, but it was only thing the guards would believe. He ignored the laughter as he was shoved into the zoomer tank. He couldn't help but turn his head slightly as the door closed. _

_He would have broken down right then and there._

_Diana had been shoved onto the floor, staring towards the tank with a extremely confused and pained expression. She looked like her heart had just shatter into a million piece and he was the cause of it. She didn't need this - not after the person she had loved left her. He knew something like this would have happened after Errol died but he was selfish. He didn't want to let her go - he needed her. It was a bad decision._

_"Fuck!" Alex yelled in the darkness of the tank slammed his chained hands into the back door as he felt it shift and taken flight. There was a large dent in it now. He leaned towards his hands, resting his forehead on his arms. His eyes were clenched tightly as he gritted his teeth. Tears started to finally fell loosely from his face and onto the floor._

_Why had he been so stupid?_

Suddenly he was snapped away from his thoughts as he felt a pain on his cheek. He was tossed to the floor but quickly regained his balance and slid to a stop. His head snapped up, glaring at whoever did that. It was that blonde that was talking to Diana before - the same guy they both saved. But why the hell would he come out of nowhere and hit him? Alex could see he was pissed but wasn't sure why.

He stood up from the ground, wiping the corner of his mouth with his arm as his eyes never left the blonde's. "What the hell was that for?" He snapped while the other male's glare just intensified by him talking. _'What's up with this guy?_' The silver haired ruler thought to himself as he stood straighter.

"What **fuck **are you doing here with Diana?" The blonde demanded coldly, his voice sounding completely dark and hateful. It would have sent shivers down anyone's spine but Alex only snorted slightly. "I asked you a question."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and who says I have to answer it?" He snarled at him. "And how the hell do you know Diana?" He said back. The blonde obviously didn't like. He could have sworn he saw black and purple electricity flicker across the other guy who clenched his fists tightly.

"If you don't damn well answer me," He said, gritting his teeth dangerously hard which could have made his teeth snap. "Then I'll have to _make_ you."

Alex's eyes narrowed to his words. "So then made me, you fucking moron."

As soon as he finished his sentence, the blonde charged towards him. He raised his fist to hit him but Alex narrowly dodged by moving to the side. The blonde sharply turned around and he could see the murderous intent in the younger boy. The other male went for another charge, barely missing him again before going on a barrage of punches.

_'What is this?!'_ Alex thought as he dodged his punches while moving backwards. _'This is definitely not human at all.' _He suddenly found his back pressed against a building and the blonde moved to punch him again but he lowered himself and rolled out the way. He looked towards where his fist had indented the break, cracks spreading around it. _'Shit...He's serious...'_

There was blood dripping from his hand, but he seemed to completely ignore it and ran towards Alex again who caught his fist and raised his own fist to punch him but the blonde caught that one. They glared at each other, baring their teeth practically and Alex could have sworn he had seen fangs. The blonde pushed back a bit and kicked his foot towards Alex who caught it, wincing slightly but used his other hand to punch the younger blonde across the sandy streets.

The blonde stopped himself from rolling and skidded to a stop, wiping the blonde on his face. He jumped back on his feet and he dash towards Alex once more, throwing punches and kicks that were blocked by Alex's forearms. He was watching the younger male rather cautiously, wondering why the hell he wanted to fight. Was it because he didn't answer the question or was it something else? His thoughts were cut off by a hard kick to the side, causing him to fly to the side, rolling backwards.

Alex slowly stood up from the floor, his hand holding his side one of his eyes flinching closed. That was surprising painful. The blonde was stronger than he looked. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to kill you?" The younger male sneered, his eyes getting a bit dark. "**I could do with either one...preferably the second one**." The silver haired ruler eyes widened at the different in tone.

"Who the hell is Diana to you?" The ruler snapped, ignoring the change in voice while the blonde's eye seemed to get lighter.

The blonde frowned deeply. "That's none of your fucking concern." He scowled back. "It doesn't matter to you what happened between upsince it's your fucking fault I had to leave her! It's your fault we fought! **And now it's your fault she's like this**!"

"What the hell are you...?" Alex's eyes widened with every sentence the other male said. He glanced to the floor, with a confused look on his face. Suddenly, the piece started to form in his head.

_"About fucking time you answer your door." Alex said when the door swung open, he had his eyes closed in annoyance. He had been knocking for a good two minutes. "Where hell have you..." He opened his eyes to look at her and his eyes widened. "...Are you crying?" His tone turned into a softer one when she blinked and raised her hand to her cheek. Did she not know she was crying? "What the hell happened to you...?"_

_He didn't get to finish his sentence because she burst into tears, causing him to get confused. He had never seen her cry before - and her bawling like seemed so strange to him. Something really bad must have happened to her. She hugged him suddenly burying her face into his chest and surprised him once more. He stood there, not really used to comforting people but wrapped his un-casted arm around her form._

This blonde was Jak; the guy who had left Diana and caused her to fall into a catatonic state, the same guy who had caused her all that pain.

_"What is the guy's name Diana?" Alex asked, glancing down at her. They were sitting on her couch in her house. There was a mess in the other room and he could see it from her. She had been explaining what happened from the very beginning to the end...but she had yet to say the man's name._

_She seemed to freeze slightly and looked down at her lap. He felt bad for asking her but it was bothering him - he wanted to kill the bastard who made her like this. "His...his name is Jak." She murmured to him._

Why the hell did he have to go and save him!? He should have just left him out there to rot in the desert!

_"Hey," He glanced up at her, seeing her stare down at the one faced upwards with a surprised look. "You okay?" He asked while she snapped out of her thoughts and turned towards him, nodded her head._

_"Y-Yeah...let's get them in the car." She said, picking up the animals, seeing that they were the lightest._

This meant the Diana here...was the same Diana from Haven. That meant she really did forget him...and everything else in Haven. Why the hell was this guy saying it was his fault?! He hasn't even seen her for a year until she came here!

He lifted his head up to narrow dangerously. "It's my fault _you _left **her**?! You're the one who fucking left her because you didn't give the fucking **effort** to talk to her and just fucking assumed the damn worst!"

"Don't turn this one me!" Jak snapped at him, another spark of electricity going over him. "If you didn't kiss her in the damn first place that wouldn't have happened!"

Alex moved his hand from his rib, the pain slowly decaying. "Don't give me that shit!" He snapped, throwing his arm to the side. "You're just using me as an excuse for your fucking trust issues!"

The blonde didn't look very happen at that comment. His eyes were started to go into a pitch black, and his skin seemed to be getting paler and paler. The silver haired ruler went into a stance, ready for anything that was going to be thrown at him.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Both of their heads turned towards the source of the voice. They were going to lash out, but instead stared in shock. It was Diana. She had a perplexed look on her face but mostly angered face. "Why in the hell are you fighting him?" She asked while Jak's eyes reverted back to normal and so did his skin, staring in surprise at him.

Alex looked around while she scowled the blonde who looked both pained and guilty by her words. He noticed there was a crowd surrounding them, some even watching from their buildings. He narrowed his eyes, causing them to back away or avert their gaze.

Suddenly a sharp pain came to his ankle he grabbed it, hopping around on his foot. His head snapped towards Diana who was now beside him, glare. "And you, you're supposed to set a good example for Kamelot! You're not supposed to attack people!" She told him while he slowly lowered his foot. "I have to keep a close eye on you." She sighed.

He glanced towards Jak who narrowed his eyes at him, not liking what Diana had said. He almost felt like smirking if it wasn't for the pain from both his side and his ankle.

"I'm sorry for the way my lord has acted." She said towards Jak, and then glanced towards the people. "If you'll excuse us, we have to go." She said, starting to walk towards the housing. Alex didn't leave with her, he kept his gaze locked with Jak. They were both glaring at each other. "**Lord** Nero!" He flinched at the name and turned to her. She gave him a look and reluctantly started to walk.

He couldn't help but glance back at Jak. Alex knew Jak would try to keep Diana away from him and he would try to keep Jak away from Diana. The blonde would have trouble since she was his bodyguard and she was almost always with him.

Alex didn't care what he tried to do. He was determined to not let Jak hurt Diana again and he had an intent to keep her happy in her sort of new life - without any sorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note** : SCHOOL. SUCKS. A LOT. It distracts me so. But I have to do it. I'M LATE I KNOW. And my friends distract me a lot to - So does my new favorite anime SOUL EATER C: Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter - I had fun writing the end and then...got sad at most points. LOL. Anyway, thanks for reading~

_P.S - Once or twice a month due to school~ Stay tuned~  
_


	6. Chapter 5

**Heartlessbyforce - **LOL. Sorry, about the late update and I don't have that blocked actually. LOL. And thanks I liked chocolate chip cookies C: He could...but that'll be explained later. I was sad writing that part, Oh Alex... LOL. Sorry about the cliffhangers. Had a lot to do for the past month.

**rachil -** Aw, I feel like that during summer actually but school is evil...well sometimes.

**random hyper person - **LOL. Sorry about the REALLY late update. I don't really have an excuse except lack of motivation and stuff that I had to do for the past months.

**Darke Eco Freak -** Oh I'm sure she will eventually. Oh, that'll be eventually does get her memory back..maybe. Don't worry I won't leave a plot hole...well I hope I won't.

**Berander -** LOL. He's just in denial. And yes, yes it is. Thanks C:

**ToonyTwilight - **Thanks!

**CRdragonPyro - **LOL. True, true. Sorry for the late update.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jak and Daxter or anything else but Diana, Alex, Zackary, Zidane, Kaiten and Link.

**Summary**: Sequel to TALDB. After Diana death, Jak seems worst then when he had left the prison and with the town turning on him, he's sent out to the desert and saved by a rival, he finds something he never thought he'd see again...JakXOCXDarkXLight

**THE REST WILL BE TOLD IN DIANA'S POINT OF VIEW.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
**

The Beginning of Wonder and Inquisitiveness

_

* * *

_

I didn't understand at all.

That fight didn't make any sense to me and every time I brought it up, Alex would always brush it off and tell me it was nothing. I knew Alex could fight, very well. He seemed pretty calm and could easily get upset over something just like that but he would never physically fight someone. Sure that one time he called me a whore, but he wasn't really giving any effort to hurt me. Really, we were just rolling around in the dirt while he stopped all my punches.

I didn't understand why the blonde...Jak was it? I couldn't think of any reason he had to provoke Alex into fighting him. The weird part was that the Dark Eco feeling that came off of him before was much stronger when I stopped them from fighting. It was like he had Dark Eco in his body or something and it reacts every time he got anger. That was another thing that was confusing. I don't remember someone like him from the village, and even if he was, his hair or his eyes would have to be purple - which they weren't.

Alex was silent more than usual. He calmed down though - I could tell since his arm wasn't blinking me even in this sunlight. That reminds me...I have to get that cream from Jasmine. My skin's starting to burn which is weird since I've been out in the sun since I was born. It would only be like that if I was inside a lot and in the wasteland - that was hard to do.

"Hey," I started to say but he didn't look up at me and kept walking forward. "Where are we going?" I asked him. He didn't respond back. It looked like he was walking around blindly but at least he wasn't walking into things. "Don't ignore me!" I gave him a push and he had actually stumbled.

He turned around to look at me with widened blue eyes before he glared at me. "Why the hell did you push me for, idiot! I could've fell!"

"Are you saying a little 'whore' like me could make you fall?" I said mockingly, "I didn't know you liked to be dominated, your lordship."

I could have sworn I saw a blush on his face. "W-What the hell are you talking about!" He snapped at me. Did he just actually stutter? I'm shocked by these turn of events.

"I'm just stated the obvious." I said casually before I stopped walking. "Where are we headed?" I asked him once more. I wondered what he was thinking about to make him so deep in thought. It must of hurt him to think so much or something.

Alex blinked and stopped, looking back at me. "Oh. We're headed to the stadium." He answered.

"Wait, I thought you weren't judging him?" I asked.

His face turned sour at the mention of _him_. "I'm not." He answered hotly as he continued to walk. "I just want to see if he dies or not."

I stared after him before sighing, walking after him. "I should have guessed that..." I murmured lowly, walking beside him. "You're more Spargian than you are Kamelotian, you know that?"

"No, it has nothing to with that." He answered, as he started to walk over to the crowd. They were pushing their way in the arena. Is everyone one blood thirsty here or is it just me? "I just want to see him dead...even if it isn't by my hands."

I stopped walking. "..._Really_?" I said, looking at him in disbelief. "Why do you hate him so much anyway?"

"It's nothing." I let out a groan. I'm never going to get anything out of him, am I?

We didn't have to be in the 'pushing' line since Alex was royalty and all. We were given front row seats. They almost led us to the other rulers but I corrected him since Alex seemed to be too preoccupied with wondering how Jak would die. I still didn't understand. Jak seemed like a nice guy...he had an anger management problem but so did Alex and I put up with it. I just get the feeling he is - I'm not sure why.

By the time we got to our seats, the thing had already started. I guess everyone was only rushing in because this was the combat arena rather than the training part which we missed. Damas was sitting at the throne area with a bird...monkey thing that looks vaguely familiar to me. The crowd suddenly wentin an uproar. My eyes averted downward to the stadium to see Jak shooting off warriors away from him, some of them almost slicing him into two.

I didn't know why seeing Jak in the face of danger and almost getting killed frightened me. There has been a few of these battles and people die not that I approve or anything. I only met Jak just today and I feel some unearthly bond with him. I should be mad at him for attacking Alex - the lord of my previous village- but I didn't want to see him die.

Alex seemed to be into the show completely. He even told a few people to shut up. I never knew Alex was a sadistic guy like that but I guess it's only for those he really hates. He didn't look away one and looked rather disappointed when some bad looked like it was going to happen but didn't.

I was looking away most of the time and flinched at ever close encounter. The guys were really vicious in this area and much bigger than Jak even though Jak is pretty short for a guy. He seemed to be getting over powered and his bullets were slowly running out. Soon they were all gone and he had to resort to fisticuffs. That just wore him out more.

The ottsel on his shoulder was obviously scared with all that screaming and yelping he was doing. It made the crowd crazy. They were being cornered and Jak looked to the audience and glared. That was before he saw me. He looked relatively surprised before he started to glare I'm guessing at Alex who was glaring back. The ottsel made him look away to the people crowding around him. Suddenly I felt the surge of dark eco again. But this time he didn't look like himself. Not at all.

The crowd broke out into gasp as the sickly looking creature that Jak turned into started to lash out killing everyone in sight. He even made a show for the audience. He cut people open or threw only half of their bodies in the lava and tossing them on land to let them suffer. Most of the audience was horrified while seemed to go in complete shock.

I was surprised at myself. Sure I didn't expect to see Jak turn into this ... Dark eco creature but it was the fact that I wasn't scared at all. I was a bit grossed by all the blood all over the place. But I wasn't scared. Maybe it was because I knew he couldn't jump up to the roaring and pleased audience behind me. He looked like he was having fun, with that mad grin on his face though.

Even though I wasn't scared of him, when he looked to me I froze completely. From my angle his eyes were jet black - even the cornea. His hair was a pale-ish white and his skin was a lavender color. His nails had turned into long black claws that were now dripping with blood. The grin from his face faded and he seemed more pissed off then happy. That was towards Alex though.

His attention turned back to me, as if staring. A felt a slightly thump at my head for some reason and I could feel the dark eco in my veins...bubbling. As if it was trying to resurface something. But it was stopped as soon as he looked away to kill the rest of the people.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and gently placed my hand on my left arm, staring at it. It's weird...why was all my dark eco in one place? "Hey," Alex's voice snapped me from my thoughts as I looked over to him. He looked concerned. "You alright?"

"Y...Yeah I'm fine." I answered him. He didn't look like he believed me.

"Alright." He said. "Let's go." He got up from his seat while I stared at him with a questionable look. "Look, obviously you don't like being here to see hi-people get hurt. I'm not going to make you watch it."

I continued to stare at him. "Alex..." He looked my arm in his grasp and pulled me up from where I was sitting.

"C'mon let's go." He said as he started to lead us out of the stadium and back to the sand covered streets. It was much darker in the stadium even with the sun still beaming down on us.

"There you are." We turned our heads to see Elysia. I was starting to wonder if she was the messenger girl or something. "Lord Damas would like to request something of you."

Alex stared at her. "But isn't he in there watching?" He asked her confused by her words.

"It will be over very soon." She answered him while he briefly glanced back. He still wanted to see what was happening. "He has requested that you meet him in the throne room."

An irritated sigh came from Alex as he rolled his eyes. "Fine, Fine. I'll be there."

"I am to escort you both there Lord Nero." She said as he flinched. I'm surprised he's not used to that name by now.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He didn't want to go. But we found ourselves in the elevator lifting us to the throne room. He walked off when we reached the top, looking around. "He's not even here yet."

Elysia had left us when we went on the elevator, saying that there had been something else that she needed to do. "Well, she did say that they were still watching it." I told him, walking over to the thrones.

They all looked the same except for Damas' - his was bigger than the rest but it was to be expected. Each had their own colors. Damas' was a sandy brown color, Lord Noctis had a jet black color, Lord Gaara has a dark maroon color and Alex had a royal blue color. Now that I thought about it, I've never seen Alex actually sitting in his throne. Not even once.

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of the doors opening. The first one to walk in was Felix. "**Whoa**, that fight was intense!" He said, throwing up his arms in the air with an excited grin on his face. "I didn't expect that guy to turn into...that thing! Whatever it was..." I wasn't sure why but I frowned at those words. "That was so pro!"

"Felix." Came the cool chilling voice of Lord Noctis. "Quiet down." He told him gentle while the blonde did as he was told. "Though you are right...in a more...crude way." He said, taking a seat at his throne while Felix dropped down beside him. "He is an essential asset to this city."

Lord Gaara and his bodyguard Hana were as silent as ever but the red head gave the slightest nod of his head, almost to the point where you couldn't even notice it and sat down in his seat, Hana beside him. Damas was the last to walk in. "Noctis is right." He said, walking over to his throne. "He indeed will be a good Wastelander."

Alex rudely cleared his throat, causing them all to look at him. "Okay, whatever. That's great and all, but what the hell am I doing here?" I walked over to his side. He was standing in front of his seat. "What do you want?"

Damas seemed to already expect him to be like this. "I have already told you that you will have to prove yourself useful in the time you will be staying here." He explained to him. "So you will be given the order to go out into desert and gather artifacts for me whenever I tell you."

"...That's gonna prove myself?" Alex said, starting at him in disbelief before rolling his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever. You act like its frickin' hard to drive a vehicle or something..." He murmured under his breath.

I lightly tapped his shoulder, causing him to look at me. "Well, the storms can easily rip you apart if you aren't fast enough." I told him while he started at me briefly with a surprised look.

"...Whatever, I've been through worst." He responded as he walked over to the elevator. "This shit ain't gonna bother me." With that, the lift went down and I ran after him.

"Hey! Don't leave without me, moron!" I called after him, squatting down. I could have sworn I heard him swearing at me but I couldn't make out what.

"Ashley." I lifted my head and turned towards Damas. "I believe he'll be fine for now. The other ones of your village wanted to see you in the infirmary."

I stood up, nodding my head. "I understand." I told him.

"...You're really different from your Lord, aren't you?" Felix suddenly spoke up, causing everyone to look at him. "Well, I mean she's polite and he's...definitely not-OW!" Noctis had hit his head with 'shut up' look.

I laughed slightly, grinning. "Yeah, that's Lord Alex for you. Nothing I can do really - I don't really mind actually." I wasn't sure why, but I felt like I was used to his attitude for some reason even though I've never met someone as rude as Alex before. "If you'll excuse me." I said before making my leave through the doors.

I'm supposed to meet Zackary and Zidane. I remembered them. They were my childhood friends in Kamelot. They were pretty over protective of me, so I was surprised that they would go out to the city without me. Those two never wanted to leave my side at the village. I wonder what they were talking about to Damas though. I don't think it was about me but...they did say my name, didn't they?

I stopped in front of the doors before opening them. The smell of medicine came to my nose. "Diana..." I heard a low murmur and I glanced towards my side. The twins were sitting there, the youngest looking at me while the oldest looked away guilty.

"Hey!" I said cheerily walking over to them before giving them a hug each. They seemed surprised for some reason. "I haven't seen you guys in forever." I sat down in the seat between them. "So what's up? Why are we in this place?" I asked.

Both of stay silence and I grew confused. They were never this silent unless something bad happened. Before I could say anything though, I felt Zidane hold my head in place and lift his own head up to examine the top of mine. "I thought so..." He murmured before moving his hands.

"There's no way to heal that." Zackary murmured, as he looked at my head too.

"What are you guys talking about?" There was still no response to my questions. It was as if I was invisible. A frown spread on my lips. "What's up with you guys...?"

Suddenly footsteps were heard and I attempted to look towards who it was. It was Jasmine. "Your head." She told me softly, seeing as the other two weren't going to answer me any time soon. "It has a terrible wound. The dark eco in your blood has stopped it from spilling anymore. Usually, this doesn't happen but you have an unnatural amount in the body; even as a Kamelotian."

"...So what does that mean?" I asked her as Zidane let go of my head gently, but I could still feel his gaze on my head.

"It means...if you start bleeding from your head again..." The older twin trailed off, clenching his fists as he gritted his teeth together. His eyes were shut tight as he looked away from me. He looked like he was about to cry.

Zidane gently placed his hand over mine. "...It means you're...most like to die." He gripped tightly as my eyes widened.

"What?" I said barely above a whisper.

Jasmine nodded her head. "You cannot slam you head against anything or that will most likely be the cause of your death." I could feel myself shaking slightly. "Normally, I would have been able to heal it but I can't since your body harnesses dark eco and I will purify you if I even try...which will also result into your death."

"So...whatever we do...I could die." I couldn't believe this. I didn't think I'd ever be this...feeble.

"Don't think like that, Di." Zidane said gently, trying to keep my positive but I wasn't sure what could at the moment.

"There is a way to heal you but we aren't sure if it will work." Jasmine said while I looked up at her, fear still ridden on my face. "Lord Alex; due to the color of his hair and eyes he should have both light eco and blue eco in his body...however..."

"What?" I asked unevenly. "However what?" I needed to know.

"He went through some experimentation through red and blue eco." She started to tell me. "But since his body cannot contain red eco it counteracted with the light and blue eco...which is the result of his arm. He wasn't able to use it until recently." She frowned, looking away. "But due to the red eco infused with him, the Light Eco was forced to take...what we call a 'slumber' where it stays in his body until it feels the need to come out."

"You're finding a way to help him wake it up...I'm guess." I said, calming down slightly but still scared. I don't even remember the last time I was this scared. I could die just by falling on my head instead of going on conscious.

"That's right, but we're having trouble getting him to come down here." She said, sounding exasperated.

"The experiments." I found myself saying as she looked towards me. "He doesn't want them to happen again...that's why he's afraid to come down here."

"Afraid?" Zidane and Jasmine inquired.

"He...has this fear of experiments." I had no idea where all this was coming from but I felt like I knew this. "Due to the results of his arm and the pain he had to go through...he doesn't want it to happen again."

Zidane tilted his head to look at my face. "He's...told you this?"

"No, no." I shook my head. "I'm not sure. I just...know for some reason." The twins looked at each other briefly before letting out a sigh. I wasn't sure what that meant but I had a feeling it wasn't good. "I'm not lying or anything, I..." I trailed off. "Just trust me, okay?"

Jasmine gave a small nod of her head. "I understand, Ashley." She told me. "We won't force Lord Alex to come down here, but that will only lessen your chance of getting heal." I'll deal with it. I don't want him to go through something he fears because of me. I was his bodyguard; I'm supposed to protect him. "We will look for another way for you to be healed...until then...please be careful."

"I will." I told her. She gave me a comforting smile and a small pat on my shoulder before walking back down the hall.

I was about to get up but I was stopped by the eldest Mousy who wrapped his arms around my shoulders, bringing me in for a hug as the younger one followed suit. This time, I was surprised. Zackary's arms were around me in a tighter than Zidane's as he buried his face into my neck. I could have sworn I heard sobbing and the repeated murmur of 'I'm sorry,' and 'we're so sorry'.

I sat there for a moment before lift my hands to their heads bringing Zidane down to the other side of my neck and Zackary closer. A small smile was on my face. "It's alright..." My voice slightly cracked. "It's not your fault." They only continued to chant what they were before.

We stayed like that for a while. I figured out it was Zackary who was crying loudly and Zidane crying silently. We had a small talk. Before we knew it, we were laughing and playing around. This is the way it's supposed to be. I wasn't going to die for sure, I just have to be careful of my head and make sure that I won't hit anything against it. But still...I couldn't help but wonder.

Where did I get that wound from?

And why don't I remember why?

* * *

**Author's Note** : SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. REALLY I HAVE NO EXCUSE BUT I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY AND TIRED AND NOT REALLY MOTIVATED. That's the other reason it was supposed to be updated monthly and not every two weeks. Sorry about that. AND, this will continue in Diana's point of view because she is the main character, right? But anyway, thank you to those who have stuck to this story still despite my very, very, VERY late updates.


	7. Chapter 6

**random hyper person** - O.O W-Well I guess you got my working on the new chapter...Dark is in it. I would hope you love me or you wouldn't tolerate my late updates. LOL.

**Paradise Eco -** Thanks!

**last-blue mage -** LOL. That's the mystery in all our heads.

**Red-hEadNightlOver -** Aw, thank you very much.

**ToonyTwilight -** Thanks!

**rachil - **The mystery of Light will be explains in either the next chapter or the one after that. I can't wait to write about Light, actually. And Thank you. I'll try hard not to make it so late update-y.

**Darke Eco Freak -** Yep, yep. I will, don't worry C:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jak and Daxter or anything else but Diana, Alex, Zackary, Zidane, Kaiten and Link.

**Summary**: Sequel to TALDB. After Diana death, Jak seems worst then when he had left the prison and with the town turning on him, he's sent out to the desert and saved by a rival, he finds something he never thought he'd see again...JakXOCXDarkXLight

**THE REST WILL BE TOLD IN DIANA'S POINT OF VIEW.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
**

The Beginning of Cluelessness and Hazards

_

* * *

_

How did I even know Alex was scared of those experiments? The thought came so naturally to me, I didn't even need to think of it. I haven't know Alex that long. Maybe it was just obvious that Alex would be scared of experimentations...but I would never think Alex was afraid of anything actually.

But what puzzled me the most was that wound on my head. I didn't remember at all where I got it from, nor did I remember ever getting hit on the head. The last thing I remember before waking up was the village set on fire by the ruler of Haven city. Everything else...is just fuzzy.

I wonder if Alex knew anything about this. Now that I think about it, he would occasionally look at my head. I knew there was a wound on it and my hair hid most of it. But..he always had a sort of worried and confused look every time he looked.

Alex apparently went to do some work for Damas out in the field and when I came back it was too late to go. They didn't seem disappointed in me, so I assumed I was supposed to miss him.

I was sitting near the water, off the edge of the rocks. I knew not to go close due to a rather deadly lurker fish. There was a bright purple star in the sky, which confused me but I couldn't lie - it was actually kinda of pretty.

I don't really remember how long I was sitting there for, but it was already starting to get dark. I figured I should go but I wanted to stay a bit longer.

I could hear the sound of footsteps behind me, but I didn't turn to look. I figured it was someone walking past me.

"Can I sit down?" I lifted my head up to see the blonde from before. The one who fought with Alex. I wasn't mad at him for doing so since I'm sure both of them were at fault...somehow. I didn't know why but I didn't even want to be mad at him anyway.

In response, I scooted over to the side for him to sit. He sat down with one leg hanging over the edge and one leg bent, his arm using the bent leg as an arm rest. The streets were quieting down due to how cold it got at night. I thought it was nice.

"How has it been?" I asked him, breaking our peaceful silence. "I mean...being in Spargus." I clarified, just in case I've worded it wrong.

The blonde stared into the ocean. "Hectic...I guess." He seemed to want to say something else other than that. Silence grew once again.

"...I'm not going to ask why you were fight A- Lord Alex." I quickly corrected myself, staring to swing my legs off the edge. "But I'd hope you won't try to again." I said softly. "I'd have to defend him." I didn't want to fight him, not at all. But if he tried to hurt Alex...it was unavoidable.

He grew silent. "...**Would you actually fight me**?" His voice got extremely raspy for some reason.

"I don't want to." I answered him honestly. "I just have a duty as being Lord Alex's bodyguard to protect him from anything." I turned towards him with a smile. "You seem like a nice guy and all...I wouldn't want to hurt you or anything." I said teasingly.

Jak scoffed, a small smirk spreading on his face as he closed his eyes. "**You really think you could hurt me?**" He said cockily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I scowled giving him a dirty look. "Is it because I'm a girl? I'm stronger than I look, ya know."

He opened his eyes and looked at me. His ocean blue eyes were much darker from the last time I saw him; almost black. Maybe it was because it was nighttime. "**I know**." He told me while I blinked in confusion.

"What, you're stalking me now?" I asked. It was serious question.

But he laughed. His laugh definitely was not normal but I didn't find myself disgusted by it. It was actually, interesting. "**You could think that if you want.**" He told me after ceasing his laughter. There was a small grin on his face and a hit of nostalgia in his dark eyes.

"...Well, that doesn't leave me highly suspicious of you being a potential stalker." I said after a pause. His grin only widened. I turned back to the water. As soon as I did, I could feel him staring at me. "So, what are you doing outside this late?"

"**Shouldn't I be asking you that?**" He stated while I gave him a sharp look. He only chuckled. "**I saw you sitting here alone, I figured you were either lonely or couldn't tell it was getting late.**"

"Ha, ha, ha."

He smirked. It faltered slightly after a few seconds. "**Where's your...Lord or whatever you call the shithead.**"

"Hey, don't bad talk my ruler." I scowled at him. I couldn't help myself from inwardly laughing though. "He went to do some field work while I went to see the nurse. By the time I got back, he left so I've just been sitting here." I shrugged my shoulders.

He grew a bit silent to the mention of the nurse. "..**What did she want you for**?"

"Nosy, aren't you?" I mused, glancing towards him. He seemed serious about the question. I wonder why. Maybe he was concerned? "Oh nothing really. It's about this wound on my head and they were telling me ways to heal it and stuff. They said it would take a while." I wasn't lying completely but I didn't think he cared much about the other stuff. After all, he just met me.

He didn't say anything. He was staring at my head before shifting his gaze to my arms. He seemed to be deep in thought. "**Idiot**..." He murmured, turning to look away from me.

"What did you call me?" I heard him quite well in fact.

He closed his eyes. "**I wasn't talking about you**." He said. I guessed he talked to himself or something. "...**Have you touched dark eco recently?**" I grew confused. What kind of questions is that?

"..No...?" I answered. Who asks someone that anyway?

"**Good**." Good? What does he mean 'good'? He stood up from the ledge and I looked up at him. "**I**...should get going." He said, his voice suddenly sound less raspy. His eyes were brighter too. How odd.

I got up after him, dusting myself off. "I probably should to." The ass was probably worried about me. Psh. Who am I lying to? He's probably sleeping. When I looked up, my eyes caught Jak's gaze. He was staring at me with such a longing look... "Something the matter?"

"...No." He looked away from me, staring down at the ground. He was clenching his fist. I could have sworn I saw the purple electricity again.

I stared at him for a while before turning to leave. "I should get going." As I walked, I felt him grab my arm and I jerked back, jumping a bit. I turned my head to look at him. He eyes turned dark again. "Um..?" I didn't know what to say. I didn't have to either. He let go of me and stared to walk away.

I was so confused. Why'd he just grab me and then walk away like that? He looked like he wanted to tell me something...

"Where the hell have you been?" Was what I was greeted with when I got back home. If you didn't know, Alex and I live together. Not by choice of course. We had separate rooms and basically everything else a house needed.

I shut the door behind me. "I had to go to the nurse." I told him, not fazed by his annoyance as I took off my boots. "And I didn't know what to do when I got back because you weren't back yet so I was near the water."

"Right..." Alex said, glaring from the hallway. He was in his pajamas - muscle shirt and sweatpants. "I don't think you'd be sitting near the water for fucking four hours." He scowled at me.

I blinked. I didn't know I was there that long. "Well, I didn't think you'd be so concerned on where I was." I commented back and he grew silent. He had the same look in his eyes that Jak did.

"...Whatever." He answered after a few minutes of silence. He turned around and started to walk back to his room. "I'm going to sleep." He said, sounding rather defeated.

I stared after him, unsure if I should say something but he shut his room with a rather loud 'slam'. That meant 'do not disturb'. I walked over to my room, closing the door softly behind me. I changed out of my clothes and into my sleepwear. I pulled my hair out of it's pony tail and set the elastic on the table. I really need to cut my hair...it's getting so long.

Shutting off the light, I got into my bed, staring at the ceiling. I was so confused today. Alex and Jak. They were such confused people but...I feel as if I should know what their actions mean and why they seemed to hate each other. A small sigh escaped my lips as I turned over.

Suddenly, a small pain came to my arm. I lifted the covers to look. I was bleeding. "When did I get that...?" I murmured to myself in wonder before reaching over to grab and rubbing alcohol pad from inside my dresser. I sat up to clean it.

It wasn't a bit cut but I didn't remember where I could have gotten if from. The strange part, the blood was darker red than usual. And I could have sworn I saw some purple inside of the cut but it was gone after a few seconds. I patched it up regardless.

I lay back down. How odd. Why don't I remember where I get any of my wounds anymore?

* * *

Today we didn't have to get up early for whatever reason Alex made us get up. Usually it was either because of his car or it was because Damas wanted us to do something. But, today Alex slept in late. And I do mean late. We usually got up at six AM but today he didn't get up until twelve. I was awake since ten.

He seemed much distant and looked extremely tired still. I wonder if he slept last night.

Regardless, we had gone outside to look at his car. Damas hasn't called to give us any work. That's the only other thing Alex did. He used to go to the hospital every so often but now he doesn't go at all. I even get calls from them to get him down there. They haven't called this morning like they usually do. Maybe it's because of what I said yesterday.

I was sitting on the hot sand in front of Alex's car which was currently lifted up with him underneath it. I didn't like the quiet - even if he was insulting me most of the time. Today he just didn't seem with it.

"Alex," I started to say. He didn't say anything nor make any movement to stop what he was doing. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." I could hardly hear his muffled voice.

A frown spread on my face. "You've been really quiet today. It's just odd." I sighed slightly. "You're usually loud and obnoxious."

Suddenly, I heard a loud thud from under the car. "Mother fuck..." He slid out and sat up, glaring at me. "What the fuck do you mean by 'obnoxious' whore?"

"Well, like that." I pointed out with a smile while his glare intensified. "Your annoyance is obnoxious. When you're not like that, it's kinda weird." I shrugged my shoulders.

He raised an eyebrow. "You'd rather me cuss you off." He stated more than asked while I nodded my head. He rolled his eyes and laid back down. "You're fucking weird." He went back under the car.

Well, it good to know I wasn't the cause of his silence.

My eyes flickered up to the sky, noticing the sand starting to pick up around the outer edges of the city. Maybe it was a sandstorm. It was a normal thing out here so I wasn't too concerned. "What are you even doing to your car? You've already fixed it...more than ten times. I mean, is it_ that_ broken?" I asked him.

"It's not broken you moron." Alex said from under the car. A loud bang was heard from where he was. "I was upgrading it. It's a lot of shit I got from the mechanic in this place and I usually don't have the time to do it. Neither does he."

I didn't even know Alex spoke to other people. "There's a mechanic here?" I murmured to himself. "What's his name?" I said louder for him to hear me.

"Lavi." There was another clanking sound. "He's usually with a girl name Jasmine when he's not working." He added. Maybe he didn't like the silence too.

Jasmine was the nurse... "Oh, are they going out or something?" I asked. I could hear the Lord scoff even from under the car.

"To hell if I know." He said nonchalantly before sliding out from underneath the car, sitting up. "It could be because they are from the same village or whatever, but I'm just guessing." He dusted off his hands before circling his shoulder before it cracked. He let out a small sigh. He briefly looked to the sky. "Holy shit."

I turned my head upwards. The storm had gotten much worst in only the few minutes. That meant it was gonna be a bad storm. "We should pack everything up." I said, standing up from the floor, dusting myself off.

Just as Alex had moved to put his car back on the floor, the communicator when off. "Attention all people of Spargus. A large storm is heading our way!" It was Damas. "Prepare the city!" We both looked at each other.

"Ah fuck." Alex murmured before going into his car. He turned it on.

"_Alex, you are near the gate aren't you?_" Damas asked while the silver haired boy sighed but let out a small 'yeah'. "_I want you to stay there and help unload the Wastelanders that have been save!_" Alex didn't like the sound of them.

"Yeah, okay." He hung up and turned towards me. "Hurry up and get in." So I did I was told and walked over to the car, going into the passenger's seat. We weren't even close to the gate. We'd have to the road build for vehicles which was though as small tunnel on the edge of the city. You could see the sandstorm from in it. "Fuck that's bad..." He murmured to himself pressed his foot harder on the peddle. The car goes much faster now.

By the time we got there, only one of the safety vehicles were there. There were Wastelanders coughing up sand, literally, to the point it had turned into blood. Some didn't even look like they made it. They were lying on the ground practically dead.

Alex didn't seem like he wanted to go anywhere near them but he walked over regardless and check their pulse. I ordered a few of the nursing staff that had come to get some water. I tried to get the sand out of them, and tried to help them breath. They were much better when the water came though. I was glad no one was dead.

"Jimmy...Jimmy...!"

"What the fuck are you doing, idiot? Stay in here!"

I turned my head to see Alex stopping one of the people from crawling back to the gate. He kicked him even though he really didn't need to. The guy kept repeating them name and Alex looked even more annoyed. I walked up to them and glanced down at the man on the floor.

"Jimmy...I...have to..." He coughed out.

I squatted down. "Sir, who is this 'Jimmy'?" I asked him like any normal person. Unless your Alex of course. You just kick them - that's what you do.

"J-Jimmy...he's one of the wastelands that went out for..." He coughed again, hacking out blood. I called a nurse over for water. "There are three oth-others with...him..." He wheezed and I gave him the bottle of water before I stood up.

I walked over to Alex's car. "What the hell are you doing?" I could hear him yelling after me. I pressed the communicator to call Damas.

"Damas, we have four Wastelanders still outside." I told him, leaning towards the speakers. "I repeat, four Wastelanders still out in that storm."

The other end was silent briefly. "_...Very well. We have sent out help for them._" I knew Damas wasn't going to leave them outside.

As we took care of the ones left, I heard the gate open to see a vehicle heading out into the storm. He was sending someone by themselves? I took a closer look to realize it was Jak. Is Damas crazy? I wasn't sure about his driving skills and something inside made me not doubt them either but...

**You shouldn't worry so much, Kitten. You should know how well my Tamer's driving skills are...then again you were pretty scared of him driving back then too.**

I jumped, almost screaming as I did so and fell on my backside. Alex gave me a weird look as a dark laugh - a very familiar laugh- echoed in my head.

What the _hell_ was that?

* * *

**Author's Note** : I LOVE THE ENDING. Just so you know. Ah, a surprisingly early update (I mean compared to the other times...) I had to give Diana some time with Jak. Too much time with Alex and yet she still has time with Alex here. If she wasn't his bodyguard it wouldn't be like that...or if she had her memories. ANYWAY. Review please~ C:


	8. Chapter 7

**White Cherry Ros**e - Thank you! I'm sorry for such a long wait, I have so much work to do in school it's ridiculous...I'm glade you like it so much!

**DarkJaksToy** - Sorry for the long, long wait. I'm not sure when I'll do that one. I can only due that when I'm in that angst mood for that LOL.

**Paradise Eco** - Don't you just love him?

**random hyper person **- I can't tell you that. It's spoiler! Light is in this chapter, actually. Diana hit her head to hard so it made her loose her memory. LOL. Dark is always amazingly hot. I think that's all...I'm sorry for not updating! It's just...school...is a bitch. EXTREMELY this semester. So...don't cut me.

**Darke Eco Freak **- Ahahaha, it would seem like that a lot...sorry for the very, very late update.

**SHADOWoftheFOX **- Daxter...is usually busy or leaves. I'm not sure. LOL.

**ToonyTwilight -** Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jak and Daxter or anything else but Diana, Alex, Zackary, Zidane, Kaiten and Link.

**Summary**: Sequel to TALDB. After Diana death, Jak seems worst then when he had left the prison and with the town turning on him, he's sent out to the desert and saved by a rival, he finds something he never thought he'd see again...JakXOCXDarkXLight

* * *

**Chapter 7:  
**

The Beginning of Confusion and Assistance

* * *

I was beyond confused.

Most of the time when I was trying to help the injured from their vehicles, I was zoned out. Almost to the point they nearly had to yell at me, when they really couldn't since all the sand in their throat. We managed to help everyone...well except those who might have already been lost in the sand.

I wasn't sure why, but that voice won't stop playing in my head. I mean, it wasn't still talking to me – if I wasn't imagining it anyway – but what the voice had said wouldn't stop replaying. The voice sounded so familiar it was almost making me agitated that I couldn't remember why!

I suddenly felt a pain on the back of my head and I turned around to see Alex glaring at me. "What the hell's your problem?" He asked in an annoyed tone – like always. "First, you act like a complete psychopath and now you're zoning out a lot."

"I...I'm fine." I shook my head, trying to focus my attention properly. "Just...a little tired I guess." I lied. I didn't want to make him think I was crazier.

Alex grew silent for some reason, staring off to the side. For some reason he looked guilty. All he ever did was confuse me from since I became his bodyguard. I wondered what exactly he had to hide. He already wore long sleeves over his right arm, being ashamed of it of course. Regardless, I didn't push it.

"Miss. Ashley!" I stopped, turning around. It was Jasmine. She must have come with the other doctors. She motioned me over to the vehicle with all the medical needs.

I walked over. "What's up?" I inquired as she briefly bent my head to look at my wound again.

"I want to wrap your head so nothing with stop the dark eco from blocking the blood from flowing out." She explained while she briefly ascended onto the back of the vehicle to grab bandages.

I stared after her with a raised eyebrow. "Why didn't you do that before?"

"Well," She climbed back out, holding green tinted bandages. "The regular bandages would have burned due to the dark eco but theses ones are laced with green eco and just a tiny bit of light." She beckoned me to sit down on the back of the car. "That way, the light Eco would prevent the burning of the bandage and the green eco will protect your wound somewhat."

I obliged. "Where did you get the Light eco from?" My eyes flickered over to Alex briefly. He was staring at me, or at least I thought he was. He caught my gaze and looked away.

"No, not from Alex." She replied, unwrapping the bandages. "I have white eco in my body because of my eyes. However, I can't heal you since I don't have complete control over it. If I tried to heal you, I might end up hurting you or vice versa." She told me. I flinched slightly when she started to wrap my head. "See? It still hurts with only a little Light."

"I see your point." I murmured, sitting still while she continued to wrap my head.

After a few minutes, she stepped away from me. "You should be okay for now. Try not to hit your head too hard – the green eco won't be able to heal due to the mass of dark eco in your system."

I gingerly touched my head. I bet it looked like I had concussion…which I technically did before. "Alright…thanks Jasmine." She gave me smile before climbing onto the back of the vehicle. "Ah, hey!" She stopped from closing the door. "Did…did Zidane or Zack tell you about how I got this?" I pointed to my head.

Her eyes briefly widened before quickly averting her gaze. "N-No…not them."

"Wait, then who did?" I asked, stepping closer.

She obviously realized she said too much. "I-I have to go." She quickly shut the door. I didn't even have time to call out to her while the truck drove off back into the city. Probably to the medical ward.

I clenched my fists slightly. Why did it seem like I was the only one who didn't know anything? Why was it like I was the only one out of the loop? Why couldn't someone just tell me what the hell was going on?

* * *

The ride back to the house was silent. I refused to speak since I didn't know what to say anymore. I was just too confused. Alex would never strike up a conversation anyway. It was always me.

I locked the front door behind me as Alex started to walk into the living room. He dropped on the couch. Slowly, I moved away from the door and to him. He didn't notice since his eyes were closed. My eyes flickered down to his arm. It was glowing a dull blue.

_"The experiments." I found myself saying as she looked towards me. "He doesn't want them to happen again...that's why he's afraid to come down here."  
_

_"Afraid?" Zidane and Jasmine inquired._

_"He...has this fear of experiments." I had no idea where all this was coming from but I felt like I knew this. "Due to the results of his arm and the pain he had to go through...he doesn't want it to happen again."_

_Zidane tilted his head to look at my face. "He's...told you this?"_

_"No, no." I shook my head. "I'm not sure. I just...know for some reason." The twins looked at each other briefly before letting out a sigh. I wasn't sure what that meant but I had a feeling it wasn't good. "I'm not lying or anything, I..." I trailed off. "Just trust me, okay?"_

That's right.

I had a premonition about Alex not wanting to go through experimentation. Maybe he knew why I knew. I don't have instant connections with people like that – except the Mousies…sorta.

"Lord Nero..." I started to say, causing his eyes to snap open. I never use his title unless we were around other people. "…I went a doctor two days ago because they wanted to speak to me about my head wound." He furrowed his eyebrows. "They said...you're supposed to control Light Eco and Blue Eco but your Light Eco isn't stabilized because of...your experimentations."

He didn't say anything for a while. "My experiments…" He murmured, slowly sitting up.

"They wanted to do tests on you-"

He instantly stood up, anger evident in his eyes as his arm glowed brightly. "_What_?" He hissed.

"But," I continued on, despite the fact I was scared of him at the moment. I hadn't seen him so angry before. "I told them no." I said softly. "Because…I knew you wouldn't want to be experimented on again."

His eyes widened slightly but he didn't calm down. "How..." He trailed off, slightly glaring at me. "Do...Do you remember me telling you?" He asked. "Did you tell them?"

"Telling me?" I repeated, sounding surprised. "So there was I reason I knew you would say no..." I trailed off and shook my head. "I don't remember you telling me about the experiments so no, I didn't tell them...am I supposed to know?"

His breath hitched and he turned away from me. "...No."

"Wait, so why did you think I would tell someone when I didn't know about it?" I inquired, pressing the subject more.

He turned his back to me. "It's...It's nothing, just drop it."

"Why can't you just tell me?" I finally snapped, completely irritated by everything. "Why is everyone trying to hide things from me?" I was confused but most of all angry. "I thought maybe you could at least tell me something!"

He suddenly turned around, looking at me sharply. "You've already been through too much! You don't need to go back to it!" He yelled back at me. "You don't need go back to that fucking bastard!"

"Who…Who are talking about?" I asked him, my voice calming down somewhat.

There was a sudden look of fear in his eyes and I felt a strange tightness in my chest. Why was he scared? "No one. Just forget it."

"Fuck, why can't you tell me!" I hated to swear, especially at one of my friends but this was getting ridiculous. He didn't answer. "You know what? Fuck it!" I turned my heel, heading straight for the door.

"Diana, where the hell are you going!" He snapped, running towards the door but I was already walking outside. I didn't answer him. "Diana!"

I didn't know where I was going.

I just kept walking and walking.

I've never gotten that angry before. The confusion was getting to me…and the fact that no one, not even my closest friends would tell me anything. I just wish I knew. All I wanted was to know what happened to my head…why was that so difficult?

When I looked up from the floor, I found myself in front of the water, standing off to the side. I sat down on the edge, staring out into the ocean. The sun and that bright purple light were the only things in the sky. I didn't even care for what that thing was right now.

A sigh escaped my lips. "Why is life so confusing?" I murmured, bringing my legs up to my chest as I continued to stare.

"Talking yourself is never a good sign, toots." I lifted my head and turned to the side. It was a little ottsel. I hadn't seen those since Kamelot was burned down. "The name's Daxter, but you can call me Orange Lighting." He grinned.

A slight smile spread on my face at his optimism. "Diana." I said softly.

"I know." He sat down beside me while I blinked in confusion. "Jak's my side kick." He said smoothly while I furrowed my eyebrows. "I might be on his shoulder most of the time but I'm the one who kicks everyone's butt!"

I laughed slightly at the mental image. "Oh, I see." I mused slightly. "So…I'm guessing he talks about me then?" I said jokingly.

"He does." He answered me while I gave him a questioning look. "He's totally into you, but I'd watch your back. His other side is crazy…"My eyebrows lifted. "In bed."

I wasn't sure why, but I burst out into laughter. There was wide grin on his face as I did. After few moments I calmed down. "Ah…I didn't need to know that but thanks for the information." I told him.

"You ain't afraid of him?" He asked, looking up at me.

I shook my head slightly. "Well…maybe a bit at first but no. Not really." I told him honestly. "If he appeared behind me, I might be startled but I don't think he's a merciless killer like what the Lords think." I paused. "I must sound crazy, right?"

"Naw." He sounded like he expected that answer. "He isn't a mindless killer – I should know." He stated. "He still loves to scare the crap outta me…" He murmured.

I laughed lightly. "He…looks like someone to do that." I told him before I sighed slightly. "…Thanks, Daxter. I'm not sure how you did it, but you made my mood lighter." I smiled lightly. "Usually, I wouldn't like the company of a stranger when I'm in a bad mood but...It's like I knew you from before…"

"Oh really? I could say the same, but it might just be because I'm that amazing." He told me while I rolled my eyes, still smiling. "So, you're having trouble? What's eating ya?"

I grew silent, hoping he'd take it as a sign that I didn't want to talk about it. It was mostly the fact I didn't even know where to start. "Daxter?" We turn our heads to look behind us. It was Jak. He had a confused look on his face as he stared between us. "Hey…Diana."

I smiled slightly with a small wave. "I was just talking to Diana here about going with us out in the dessert." The ottsel said as Jak glanced at me blinking. I felt Daxter nudge me. "It'll take your mind off of whatever you're bothered about." He whispered to me.

"Ah, yeah!" I said, standing up as a mouthed the ottsel thank you. "As much as I'd like to go, I can't." I dusted myself off and gave Daxter and Jak an apologetic smile. I wasn't even supposed to leave Alex's side unless I had to. His eyes were staring at head though. "I'm okay, if you're wondering."

**Still as strong as I remember you, kitten.**

The voice made me stumble backwards and nearly off the edge but my hand was grabbed as my heels were about to slide right off. Jak pulled me back and I accidently collided into his chest. His hand was still holding mine and his other arm was around my waist. I stayed like that for a minute, hearing the voice laugh at me again before slowly looking up to Jak who seem both annoyed and embarrassed.

"Sorry," I said softly as he seemed to snap out of his thoughts.

He glanced down before letting go of me and stepped back. "It wasn't your fault…" I blinked at him. How wasn't it my fault? Actually it was that stupid voice's fault so I guess he's right.

**Well that isn't very nice. **This time I didn't jump. I kinda expected it to speak after that.

Who are you? My guardian angel or my subconscious?

**I'm not even close to the first one. The second…well I could be.**

The voice sounded rather distant when he was talking about not being my guardian angel...strange. Was there a meaning behind it?

**Maybe, you never know Kitten.**

Why are you calling me kitten?

He merely chuckled at me. Jak was the one to break me out of this internal questionnaire. He was telling me that they had to go. I waved them off and watched them leave for the gate. A small sigh escaped me. I couldn't stop thinking about that voice still.

* * *

"Diana!" Was the first thing I heard when I walked back into the house. When I looked up I instantly knew he wasn't pleased with me. He looked angry, not to mention worried. "Where the hell did you go?"

I locked the door. "I was…near the ocean." I answered.

"..Again?" Alex murmured, frowning. "Is there a reason you keep going there?" I opened my mouth to retort but he shook his head. "No, never mind." He told him, letting out a breath in an attempt to calm himself down I guess. "Just don't…run out like that again, okay?"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, sorry. I was just really agitated and kinda forgot my duty to stay with you."

"I don't care about that!" He said quickly while I blinked at him. "I was just…" He looked away from me, almost shyly.

My smile widened. "Oh. I see. Well, thanks for worrying about me but I'm fine." I gently tapped his arm. "And…I'm sorry for yelling at you." I told him after a small pause. "I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you."

"It's fine." He shook his head. "I'm sorry but I really don't want to tell you." His blue eyes flickered over to me. "I know you have a right to know but…I just don't want you to get hurt."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. "Alex…I understand, it's fine." I said gently. "I mean, if you're really concerned about it that must mean whatever it is, is bad news."

"I'm sorry." He repeated while I just shook my head. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me, much to my shock. "I'm sorry I said all of those things." A look of confusion crossed my face as his grip tightened. "I didn't mean any of it."

I lifted my arms up to hug him, my hands lightly gripping his shoulders. "It's alright." I shushed him. I had no clue as to what he was talking about but someone told me not to ask. I just hugged him. For some reason, this felt familiar but I don't remember ever hugging him.

_"You bastard..." A man muttered, gripping the mask tightly in his hands, his face still not visible except his gritted teeth. "You stupid bastard!" He yelled, throwing the mask off to the side._

What was that? There was no doubt that it was Alex. They had the same voice and look...but why did that flash into my head? Was there something I'm forgetting?

I don't remember see Alex that upset before. Maybe my head was just making up images. Yeah, that made more sense.

Alex suddenly let go of me, his bangs covering his eyes. I thought him to say something but he just brushed past me and straight to his room. I stared at his door for a long time before walking over to mine, shutting my door behind me.

That was strange.

I walked over to the window to open it briefly staring out at the view of the ocean I got from my room. A sigh escaped me as I walked over to my bed, lying down. I hoped Alex was alright...I really wish I knew why he was saying sorry.

I pulled the covers over me, my eyes still closed. "Mar...Help me understand what the hell is going on here..." I murmured to myself, just really tired of all the puzzlement in the last three days.

"_Mar is..exceedingly busy at this time...but I can assist you, little miss_."

My eyes snap open.

The only thing I see a man standing right at the head of my bed, literally on top. His skin was a very pale blue with a strange light blue and dark blue – almost black – glow. He stood in a proper fashion. His hair was two shades of fade blue, just like his glow. His eyes...were just like Jasmine's...Pure white.

"Who...are you? And what are you doing-?"

In a flash, he had a finger pressed against my lip, practically mounting on top of me. My eyes were wide. "_You may call me...Light_." He smiled kindly. "_And as for why I intruded...I'm here to help you – with your memory and your head injury_."

I furrowed my eyebrows, glaring before moving his hand from my mouth. "Just how much do you know...Light?" I asked.

His smile merely widened.

And it told me he knew everything.

* * *

So we finally see Light Jak, Diana talks to Daxter, Diana fights with Alex, Alex apologizes for what he said when he was shipped out though she has NO idea why he's apologizing...drama drama and cliff hanger. Don't you love me?

I AM SO SORRY. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY. I JUST...UGH. I LOST ALL MY DATA FROM MY OLD COMPUTER WHEN I WAS BRINGING IT OVER TO MY NEW ONE AND I JUST GOT FUSTRATED AAND WAS LIKE, FUCK IT. Then school came in and stopped me from going back to it too and then I was looking over emails and I'm like OH SHIT. So I started to write it then I broke my keyboard and now I have to use this crappy rubber one for the PS3...Fick mein leben...anyway, please review~!


	9. Chapter 8

**Ecomadness** - Loveing this story can't wait for more u has to update soon

_- Thank you! I will try to update sooner now that school is out!_

**lupa019** - OMG, this story is amazing... come on you have to continue...WHAT HAPPENS, WHAT HAPPENS WHAT HAPPENS *Continues until personal bubble around head shrinks* PX

_- Thanks~ LOL Awww, You'll find out when the chapters are done~_

**White Cherry Rose -** oh plz do continue! :D

_- Will do! :D_

**White Cherry Rose -** i luv how u put light in such an innocent, yet not so innocent possition with Diana & i luv the part with Daina asking dark if he was her guardian angel! XD any who, i luv the story so far!

-_ LOL. That was my intention to do so~ Light isn't really expressed in the last chapter and briefly in this one but...forever unknown..for now :)_

**rachil -** Yay! I love seeing all the different sides. And why is it that the light side was the only one who proceeded to tell her anything of value?

-_ Why? Well because they were going to, and you'll find out why only Light told her when she gets her memories back - oops sorta spoiler! :O !_

**SHADOWoftheFOX -** Great chapter, the pace seems to be picking up a bit. I see a lot more Jak and Alex drama/conflict in Diana's future. She's been very forgiving of Alex for telling her squat. It will be interesting to see how you handle Light's character since you did such a fantastic job with Dark.

_- You have no idea my friend how much drama that will go on in these series. I already have it planned out. And yep, that's just how Diana is...to a point now anyway. Oh i will have fun being Light. I will. :D_

**random hyper person -** RHP: I stole my friend's laptop at a sleepover and was checking my fanfcitiony stuff, I screamed when I saw you had updated. "OMG WHAT?" "KONEKO UPDATED!" "Who? What?" "FANFICTION! UPDATED! MUST! READ!" "*mutters something about being a freak*" "*absorbs computer*" Lmao, I didn't get to review until now. But IT'S FANTASTIC! I laughed at Diana thinking Dark as her guardian angel. X3 "I'm not even close to the first one." Lol, be in serious trouble if Dark was a guardian angel. AND THEN, LIGHT'S GONNA RESTORE HER MEMORY? YESS! YOU ARE A GOD, WOMAN. Hmm, I don't remember if i sent any threatening emails, but I have this feeling like I did... Or was that another author? TOO MANY GOOD STORIES, SO LITTLE TIME! D: *reads your response* I hit my head really hard when I was little on a door hinge, and look at me, I turned out perfectly.. *giggle* ... okay... *busts out laughing* OH, NOW THAT LIGHT IS HERE HE MUST MEET THE AMAZINGLY DELICIOUS DARK! ...If I bomb your school, will you write more? :D Jk... maybe... Anywho, I must return to my homework, that I'll stare at for awhile, then tell my teacher that I lost... LUVS U. XD

_- LOL. Oh yes. Dark breifly be emo - ahem - Anyway. And yes he is...just not now. And I got a couple...even now LOL. Yes, yes you are perfectly normal~ Oh he has. Maybe I'll do a little cameo chapter about how they first met just for you since you are my most faithful - and craziest - fans. And if you do bomb my school yes I will LOL. Loves you too 3_

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp -** OH Snap! XD I saw the update and was like "YES!FINALLY!" I could not click that button fast enough =3

_- I am Koneko, the author of this story and I approve this message. (Short story of anyone in my story - including lemons, limes and what not- reward to the first who gets this~)_

**Darke Eco Freak - **Another Update! Poor Diana's so very confuse, Dark's invading her mind again and well Light's just there. I wonder what Dark'll do when he finds out about Light?

_- I know, right? Isn't Dark always invading something? Light...yep Light just there. Oh and he knows. He knows about Light._

**Paradise Eco** - yippy! update! when i was looking in my mail box, i saw this and i was 'OH MY GAWD!' yippy! but then i had to go to bed, so the next day I was soo tired from school i totally forgot about it! but today at 2:12am I finally finished! :)

_- LOL. It's okay! Thanks or review and reading though :D_

**ToonyTwilight -** And here's Light! I can almost see the bitch fights between him and Dark... I'm so glad you finally updated!

-_ Oh you have no idea how much there will and are...and I'm glad I did too :D_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jak and Daxter or anything else but Diana, Alex, Zackary, Zidane, Kaiten and Link.

**Summary**: Sequel to TALDB. After Diana death, Jak seems worst then when he had left the prison and with the town turning on him, he's sent out to the desert and saved by a rival, he finds something he never thought he'd see again...JakXOCXDarkXLight

**Warning! **

**PORN.**

Now that I have your attention...the Perspective is written back to third person. I find it easier to write this way. Sorry about the constant switching. I might end up change the few last chapters to make it seem like...Random? Also, there will be no porn. That is all.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

The Beginning of Uncertainty and Anguish

* * *

Light suddenly pulled away, getting off of the bed completely as she let out a breath she never knew she had been holding. A small chuckle came from his through. It sounded almost like it was echoing and rather soothing. She could feel – and see – him watching her every movement as she slowly sat up from the bed.

"What-"

"_I will answer your inquisitive questions_," The rather angelic man politely cut her off, smiling as if he had done nothing wrong. She frowned but kept her mouth shut. There was a strange air about him that made her almost fearful. "_You must comprehend; obtaining your lost memories is not that simplistic._"

Diana numbly nodded her head. She figured it wouldn't be as easy as snapping his fingers and giving them to her.

"_There are also a few requirements._" Light said, sitting down at the edge of her bed. His back was straight and he was perfectly poised as if he had been raised that way all his life.

"Requirements?" She echoed his words, furrowing her eyebrows. "What exactly do you want from m-"

He had made another movement; hovering over her he pressed his finger against her lips once more as a smile graced his lips. Her eyes slightly widened as seemingly moved closer. She was just ready to hit him when he instantly caught her hand. "_You needn't be violent._" He slowly lowered my hand. "_I am not proposing such an act on you._"

"You better not," Came her muffled voice, narrowing her violent. "Because so help me Mar-"

His finger pressed more firmly against her lips. "_Now, now. There is no need for such threats either_." His smile gracing his lips spread more, almost in a mischievous way. He said something else but she couldn't understand anything, which made her more cautious.

"What did you just say?" She asked while he merely shook his head, chuckling softly. He leaned so close to her that she could see into the haunting light eyes of the man on top of her. It wasn't until then she realized she couldn't move.

Diana felt her body slightly quiver to the feeling of his finger once more pressed against her lips, the corner of his mouth curved upwards ever so slightly. She could feel the Light Eco so intensely from just a small touch of his finger. It didn't hurt, more like it sent a shock through her system. It was then his index finger was switched with his thumb, gently rubbing the bottom lip. She had an urge to knock him off but the Light Eco seemed to be stopping her.

Before fear could even over take her, he had moved off of her and was now standing in front of her at the end of her bed. She quickly sat up, letting out a shaky breath as she glared at the man who merely smiled back. "What the hell was that?"

"_The requirements are as follows_." Light spoke as if she hadn't asked him anything. She frowned slightly, wanting to kick this man out of her room – why the hell was she even allowing him in here?- but she wanted to know if he could really give back her memories. "_With every memory you recall, I will give you a few days before giving you a new one._"

"Why would you do that?" Diana asked him, frowning. "Can't you just give me them all back now."

He let out a small sigh. "_If only it was that simple..._" He murmured softly. "_Your mind does not have the capacity to hold so many things at one time. Remember, memories are not only images but they are also the emotions._" He explained. "_If both the images and the emotions all hit you at once...I'm not sure what will happen_."

She fell silent. She didn't want that to happen but she also wanted her memories back...

"_The only other requirement is that you do not talk about your memories to anyone._" Light continued on while her eyes widened slightly.

"How do you expect me to do that?" She demanded. She knew she had memories of Alex before all of this and it was clearly upsetting him. At least if she remembered then she won't be so confused as to why and she could actually talk to him.

Light shook his head softly, as if he could hear her thoughts. "_Once again, it is not that simple Miss. Diana._" He said, slowly making his way over to her. "_All the people that you effected have such raw emotion...that it may cause you to remember more than you should for the time being which once again leads us to you mind not being to take it all_."

"So...who will I be able to talk to?" Diana murmured, suddenly not liking this at all. She already knew pent up emotions would consist of her yelling at someone like she did to Alex. She didn't want that.

Suddenly, Light's hold hand held her cheek gently. "_You may talk to me_." He said softly before his lips pressed against her forehead. A surprised jolt coursed through her body as she moved away in surprise. He smiled at her. "_Now, all you need to do is think of me and I will speak when I am able to_."

Diana stared at him like he was crazy. "You could have warned me!" She said, not liking the fact a complete strange kissed her – even if it wasn't on the lips. He could just be some creepy guy that came through her window – ignoring the fact that he could control Light Eco which meant he could possibly be from the same village as her.

"_My apologizes_." Light told her in a sincere tone. The look in his eyes and the smirk playing on his face made her think otherwise though. "_I will warn you for this though."_

The blue haired elf furrowed her eyebrows. "For what-"

She was cut off as she felt his hand land directly onto her bandaged head. She hissed slightly at the pain, ready to lash at him. That was until she heard a sickening sizzling sound and the feeling of bubbles on her head as if something was melting. Fear briefly made her heart ache in her chest, a pain now coming from the strange occurrence on her head.

Suddenly, her mind blanked out.

The next thing she knew was that she was leaned forward into Light's arms. "_I'm afraid it's worse than I thought..._" He murmured softly to her as she could barely hear him, her eyes slowly closing. "_I underestimated the Dark Eco stored in your body...it appears that it will take a few hours to heal over._"

"...W...Why am I so..."

He lifted her up from her leaned over position, resting her in the bed. "_You're body is trying to fight off the healing process...and with a lot of Dark Eco in your body its fighting off my healing to it is best."_ He tried to explain to her, even though he knew she could barely even pay attention. "_You're body runs mostly because of the Dark Eco and there isn't much you can do without it...that is why you feel drained_."

Diana tried to open her eyes to look at him but could barely keep them open. She felt the pressure of the bed lighten. She was sure he had gotten up. But he could feel his breath on her cheek.

"_Goodnight, Miss. Diana Ashley_." He whispered to her softly. His breath was on her lips now. "_I will be back when your wound has completely healed_." His voice seemed to be getting closer...

It was then, she completely blacked out.

The next time she opened her eyes it was morning. The sun was being blocked by her blinds but it still seemed really bright for her. Slowly she got up, staring forward. She wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. She moved her hand up to her head, only to get shocked. That only happened when she touched Light Eco.

"He was...real?" She murmured to herself as she stared at her hand. "...What was he doing?" She murmured, recalling his voice being so close to hers last night before he passed out. It seemed it was too close for her comfort. "Bastard..." She murmured before getting out of bed.

She got ready like any normal day – showered, go dressed etc. She was walking out of the bathroom, tying her hair up only to walk into Alex. She heard the splash of liquid and it dropped on the floor. Or at least she assumed. "Son of a bitch!"

"...Oops." Apparently, the hot beverage had hit his toe.

The silver haired man moved away, the scowl on his face intensifying. "I was bringing you coffee and you make me spill it on myself and all you can say is **oops**?"

"...Oopsie daisy?"

He did not look amused. "Whatever get your own damn coffee." He turned his heal and went back to the kitchen.

"Hey!" She called after him, "I was kidding! I'm sorry!" She walked into the kitchen to see the man preparing his own cup of coffee. He had dumped the other one he had in the sink. "You didn't have to waste the coffee."

He just rolled his eyes at her as he mixed a bit of milk in his coffee. It was still really dark. He obviously liked his coffee really dark or he was just that annoyed this morning. "Does it look like I care? There's more." He murmured going to sip it before stopping. "...Who were you talking to last night?"

"What?" Diana stared at him, a bit surprised but mostly nervous. "What are you talking about?"

He gave her a hard look. "You were talking to someone in your room. I heard you when I got up to go to the washroom. There was another voice."

"Or you're crazy."

"Diana."

"What?"

The Ruler of Kamelot grew silent, as he glared down into his dark coffee. She could feel how annoyed he was with his but she knew if she told him it would be good. Even though she wasn't given any memories, she didn't she was allowed to tell of their encounters either. "Fine. Don't tell me. I don't care."

"Alex-" He stomped directly past her, nearly bumping her with his shoulder. She turned her head, frowning as he locked himself in his room.

A sigh left her mouth as she moved to make her own coffee. She hadn't meant to anger him. In fact, she should be angry at him for even pestering her about it. He wouldn't tell her anything when she wanted to know. So then why should she tell him something?

Diana ran a hand through her blue locks, rubbing her forehead with the palm of her hand. She could almost feel a headache coming on. Why did everything have to be so difficult? Would it be easier if she had her memories alright or would they be worse?

Shaking from her thoughts she walked over to Alex's door, slightly knocking on it. "Are you coming out of there?" She asked him softly. There was a silence. "I'm sorry, I'm just...not allowed to tell you alright?"

More silence.

"Look," She placed a hand on the door. "If you're going to sit in there and mope, I'm going out to see if there is any work to be done."

There was a shuffling sound. "Go right ahead."

"But I'm supposed to be watching you, as your body guard-"

"I don't _need_ you to protect me." His voice was cold and almost harsh sounding. "You can do whatever the hell you want."

Diana's lips curved downwards. "...I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you don't have to take it out on me because I won't tell you something! You're acting like your my boyfriend or something."

There was a long silence after that. She didn't think he was going to respond to her comment and she moved away from the door to leave the house.

Alex has been acting strange ever since she brought up the fact that she had told the Mousy brothers and the nurse that he wouldn't want to undergo experimentation. Maybe that was part of her memory. Maybe she knew exactly why he didn't want that to happen to him. Then again, she didn't think anyone really did.

She rubbed her head, before stopping as she touched her head. The wound that she had to be so delicate with was completely gone. All she could feel was her scalp and her hair. It was as if it had never been there in the first place. Light did say he would heal it but she didn't think it would work so fast. At least she didn't have to be as cautious anymore.

As she walked through the sandy ground of Spargus, her mind trailed off to the rather angelic man who had healed her. He was a mysterious figure. All she knew was his name and that he could heal and recall someone's lost memories. For someone who looked so holy, his moves were rather devious and cunning – as if he was masking his true self behind a very thick barrier. She wouldn't lie – he almost intimidated her if it wasn't for that soothing voice he had. And for him to touch her so absentmindedly as if he had know her all her life! Who was he to do such a thing? Had he no courtesy? Then again, no one around here really did besides the Mousy brothers. But that could be because they've know each other for so long. But still, she couldn't shake of the rather sinister feeling that this Light character had given her, but she couldn't really do anything about it if she wanted her memories back to her so her life could be like it used to be...however that was.

Before she knew it, she was standing near the water front, seeing the creatures that kept at the bottom of the ocean as it awaited a brave soul to dive in so it may feast. She liked the ocean. There was nothing like this near Kamelot. The only thing they got was the rain from the sky. Seeing it made her feel almost free – if only that was true.

"You really do go here a lot, don't you?"

She turned her head slightly, only to look down at the ottsel beside her. He was smiling up at her – almost as if they had known each other for years. But she had felt the same way, only smiling weakly back with a small 'yeah' and a nod of her head. "I told you. I like it here..."

"You're pretty strange toots." The Orange animal rolled his eyes as he shivered, staring at the water. "What if you fall into that! I may be Orange Lightening but I am **not** going in that water with something like that in there." To prove his point, he threw a rock in only to find it getting eating by a rather large monster. "SEE!"

Diana let out a genuine laugh at his fear. "I know what's down there; I'm not going to jump. Do I look suicidal or something?" Her smile curved downwards at the thought. She didn't think she was.

"Nah," Daxter waved his hand absentmindedly as he moved away from the edge. "You look more confused...and maybe angry – did you're leader guy piss ya off? He looks like he had a short temper."

The blue haired elf smiled briefly. "He does." She nodded her head. "But that's not it. Well, he's not that much of the problem. He's just confusing." She slowly sat down, bringing her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "Everything is confusing."

"If you find it confusing there is no way in hell I'm getting it." He concluded, causing her to giggle softly as he grinned in success. "But you shouldn't be worrying. Every time I see you, you are!"

She paused to think. "...That's true." She murmured softly. "I'm sorry if you catch me in depressing states. I don't mean to I swear."

"Yeah, I know. This just means you need me to cheer up!" Daxter moved to pat her back. "Which means you need to get out and away from Alex and all of this! I don't think I've seen you leave here without him."

Diana glanced down at him. "I am his bodyguard." She pointed out.

"So? You wouldn't be here if you really cared about that." He rolled his eyes. She bit her bottom lip.

"Daxter!" Both of them turned their head to see Jak coming towards them. His gaze briefly locked with Diana's before he looked away, frowning slightly. "I always find you here with h-"

The ottsel jumped up, grinning at him. "Of course! We like the ocean, don't we?" He glanced over to Diana who smiled back nodding her head.

"Right." He looked like he didn't believe either of them. "We have to get to a...'distress' call." He told him. He sounded both angry and annoyed. Diana knew it wasn't because of her. He seemed to be less angry when he had walked up and noticed her there too.

A groan escaped the animal's lips. "I don't want to go out there! There is sand STILL in my hair and NAILS from that last trip." He glared as he kicked the sand. "AND I had to take a bath – TWELEVE times!"

Jak rolled his eyes at his friend's over dramatic act. He briefly looked over at Diana who seemed to laughing at his best friend. "Well I'm going. I'm getting in the Dune Hopper."

There was a small silence. "OH." Daxter finally understood what he meant but Diana was still in the confusion. "Don't worry about it, toots! We'll be right back!"

"Unless.." His blue eyes once more locked with violet. "You want to come with us?" Suddenly, he flinched as he head his head, glaring at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Diana murmured, before a hand was held in front of her. He looked away as she slowly placed her hand in his and she was pulled to her feet. "I guess that's a yes. And if you want me to. I don't mind."

"_I don't _need _you to protect me."_

"It's not like I'm doing anything today anyway."

"_You can do whatever the hell you want."_

She smiled at him. "So I'll gladly go with you."

"_Go right ahead."_

Why did his words actually feel almost painful now?

* * *

So...-awkward cough- I have nothing to say. Just...I'm sorry for the long, long, long, long wait. Also School is almost over YAY. Also also, that means more chapters faster! more YAY. Also, also, also...review please~


	10. Chapter 9

**ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo -** Oh, hai. I kinda forgot about this story :O

**Heartlessbyforce -** Well, that could be true~ Or he's just that swave~ And the Monk temple will come up eventually not in this one however.

**White Cherry Rose -** That's alright - but thank you for reviewing! And I'm glad you like it~!

**gunbunniez -** Oh, sorry about that. I just have a lot going on OTL

**DarkJaksToy -** Thanks, I wish I didn't either ahaha.

**Darke Eco Freak -** Sorry! I totally forgot!

**spizzn -** Actually Diana's older than Light...so I'm not too sure what you mean :s

**ToonyTwilight -** Thank you~

**last-blue mage -** Of course he is. And you know all nice people are secretly scheme...you know it :I

**Death Before Darkness -** LOL thanks~ I love my Light!

**random hyper person -** Oh, well Dark pops up just for you since he doesn't have a lot of parts in this story :O And that's okay~

**QuitMessingAround -** Sorry, I know it's been long and now it's been longer ahah.

**Red-hEadNightlOver -** Yep. And you shouldn't be surprised - it's Daxter. LOL

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jak and Daxter or anything else but Diana, Alex, Zackary, Zidane, Kaiten and Link.

**Summary**: Sequel to TALDB. After Diana death, Jak seems worst then when he had left the prison and with the town turning on him, he's sent out to the desert and saved by a rival, he finds something he never thought he'd see again...JakXOCXDarkXLight

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

The Beginning of Thoughtfulness and Logic

* * *

Jak chose to take the Sand Shark. She was more the certain that the vehicle had belonged to the supposedly traitor of Spargus. It was obvious he wasn't stealing the vehicle since he had the keys, so he must have know the owner on a personal note - or did him a favour. She was surprised anyone could – after all he seemed like a hard ass who wouldn't want any friends to slow him down.

Hopping into the back seat, she pulled her goggles over her eyes just as the blonde pressed hard against the gas pedal, zooming past the still opening gates. He couldn't even wait for them to fully open. She wasn't that surprised. He didn't seem like a patient person. And the distress call he spoke of – he didn't seem to want to go but it was too late for that.

The dust of sand hit her fast, causing her to occasionally flinch. Overall, she was used to the small rock like pebbles from the driving she usually did. Lately, only other people have been driving her and she's been going out on her own in the wasteland less and less. She was pretty sure if she was to go out alone these days, it would feel a bit strange.

Her eyes turned to the driver, who was concentrated on driving through the intense waves of sand. His bandana covered his nose down, goggles blocking his eyes from any damage that could be caused. Vaguely, she could see his cerulean blue eyes through their plastic covers. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he looked like he was more troubled about something else other than the driving.

Then, maybe she thought it was the bullet that just flew past her head.

Her head whipped around, seeing a few other vehicles that were driving behind them. Bullets flew from each one – even at each other. She had an encounter with a few of them before, but not as many as there were right now. They seemed to really want to stop them this time.

The Sand Shark kept moved forward with the enemy vehicles right on their tails, shooting at the rear. Suddenly, there was a sharp turn, causing Diana to nearly fly out of her seat and to catch Daxter by his tail before he flew out. Despite his best friend's complaints about trying to kill them, Jak stomped on the gas pedal, going towards them. With a small button pushed, bullets started to bolt out the small torrent on top of the car.

One after another, the enemy started to explode. But that didn't stop them. More came from all over. Jak frowned, not wanting to deal with this and make another turn.

"Hang on!" He warned them as the Sand Shark's wheels started to move so fast it almost made smoke with the sand. Diana grabbed onto the back of his seat, leaning forward as the ottsel clung to her as if his life had depended on it – which it probably did.

Suddenly a car showed up in front of them, causing them to hit and both cars spun wildly. She could already feel the nausea creeping up on her. But Jak didn't even think about that, and instead, started to drive in the same direction.

By this time, the path was slowly going upwards and rocky. The enemies behind were driving close, shooting and attempting to hit them. The blond reached for a red button that was on the other side of the car, timing it right.

"WHOA!" Daxter said suddenly realizing what he was doing. "J-Jak! You don't have to do that! We're going to crash and burn if that happens – crash AND burn!"

Jak never moved his eyes from in front of him. A smirk played on his lips from under the scarf. "Just trust me!" He said, as he pressed the button.

That was when Diana realized it was the turbo button.

The sand from normal driving was nothing like this – now it felt like a thousand diamonds cutting her cheeks. Her skin on her face was being pushed as she held onto the sit so she wouldn't be thrown back. Not a few seconds later, she felt the car jump. She looked down, only to see they had just jumped over a valley - a deep, long ravine.

They landed on the other side, unharmed but as for the enemy the either didn't make it across or they stopped causing a collision. Jak took a brief moment to look at his 'work' before going towards the distress signal now that they were out of the way.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Daxter and Diana said in unison. The only difference was that Diana had been laughing as she said it, while the ottsel was freaked out.

Jak let out a low chuckle. "You could say that!" He said over the roar of the sandy winds.

As they got closer to the mark, the sand seemed to be slowly getting worse but it was still possible for them to see through it. The Sand Shark came to a halt, causing everyone to jerk forward. Jak was the first one out, placing his goggles on his head and pulling his scarf down to his neck.

Diana followed suite, standing up still inside of the car. There were a few palm trees around, along with small patches of water everywhere. She remember this as the Oasis – she only came here when she found some other Wastelanders out in the wasteland lost, and came here to give them some water. She moved to step out of the car but Jak held his hand up.

"You better stay here." He told her, a deep frown on his face. He didn't want to have to deal with Ashelin alone, but he didn't want her to know that Diana was still alive either - at least, not with her like this. He wasn't sure how's he'd explain it to Diana.

But of course, she didn't seem to want to pry that much. "But why? Didn't you just ask me to..?"

"It'll be safer here, just...don't follow me." He started to walk though the sand, the gun lightly hitting his back as he made his way down the hill to the largest body of water in the area.

A pout crossed her face. "Don't sweat it, sweetcheeks." Daxter glanced over at her, "Jak knows what he's doing." With that, he took off after his best friend, leaving a confused and a slightly disappointed blue haired woman behind.

Violet eyes watched as Jak and Daxter disappeared behind the busy winds, appearing only as a two silhouettes now. Soon, they were both gone from sight. She sank low into the seat, attempting to avoid the small pellets of sand. Pulling her goggles down on her eyes once more, she stared up at the sand covered sky.

She dared not to question why she had to be left here. It was obvious that the distress call was a personal one, though she was too curious for her own good. However, she never asked – she just let him go. There was a feeling – a strange knowledgeable feeling that told her not to ask. It was a familiar feeling whenever it came to Jak.

Jak was a confusing individual. He was quiet but when he needed to, he spoke his mind. Always, he was on his toes as if the whole world was out to get him and seemed to fight with anyone that was in his way. Challenges were his thing – at least what she got from the way he talked about Alex and how he handled his fights at the arena. Yet there was still something that seemed to be missing. He seemed to know her – she had practically almost completely understood him only after knowing him for a few days. It sounded cliché, and Diana hated that part the most;

When his eyes filled with sorrow, she felt the need to frown.

When his eyebrows were furrowed in frustration, she felt the need to comfort him.

When a smile danced on his face, she couldn't help but smile back.

The whole love at first sight – she didn't believe it one bit. There was no way that she could have. She felt the same when it came to Alex, but there was more of a bond with Jak than she had with him. Besides, how could she even like the prince? He didn't seem to like her.

But of course, she didn't like Jak like that either. He was just a friend; she just saw him as only a friend – just a friend who seemed to feel like she was very close to him though she wasn't sure why.

A frustrated sigh escaped her as she sat up straight in the car. It wasn't until sand started to hit her continuously in the face that she had realized a Sand Storm began. Frantically, she looked thought the wild winds trying to see if she could see bright blond hair and that furry orange ottsel – to no avail. She moved to the front of the car, fumbling as she tried to see if he left the keys.

No such luck.

Scowling at herself, she went down to near the bottom of the driver's seat. She tried her best to do what she could, connecting wires together and trying to get it started. After a while, the engine let out a loud roar when she got the right ones together. A grin spread on her face in victory as she got up to sit in the car seat. With her foot pressed against the gas pedal and her hands on the steering wheel, she dashed off into the sand looking for the lost two friends.

Of course, she had forgotten to put her seatbelt and with every rock she bumped caused her to nearly fly in the air. With one hand she strapped herself in, her eyes narrowed out into endless sea of sand looking for any signs of a figure. It was then she realized she could contact his beckon to pinpoint where he was. That made this search a lot easier.

With a press of her button and connecting the car to her own beckon, the small map on the car showed a small blinking red light to her left. She didn't hesitate to turn harshly, driving right towards the light but kept an eye on the road as to not hit them. The closer she started to get, she could see three dark shadows in front of her. She could tell Daxter was the shortest one, and she assumed it was Jak's shoulder he was standing on but who was the other one?

Whoever they were, they didn't stay long. They hopped into another vehicle – a hovering one which meant they were from Haven City. Diana drove past them, only to skid around so Jak and Daxter could hop in on the other side. The moment she spun, her eyes came in contact with the green of the strangers. To her confusion, they seemed to be shocked and more confused than her.

"You're..."

Diana turned her attention away from her, not wanting to speak to anyone from Haven City. "Jak, Daxter! Get it!" She called as they looked at each other before hopping in the back. Diana didn't even take a second look to the stranger as she sped out of that place, making her way through the sandy winds to home.

"How'd you start the car?" The blonde yelled over the engine and the sound of the harsh wind. "I had the keys with me."

She laughed but focused on driving. "Well, I do know how to hot wire cars." A surprised look crossed over Jak's face. He hadn't expected her to be able to do that – then again, she had always found a way to surprise him one way or the other.

It wasn't long before they made it back to the city just as the gates closed. She was worried they wouldn't make it in time, seeing how bad it was. She parked the car and disconnected the wires, promising Jak that she would fix it before Sig would ever find out about it. He didn't seem too worried.

"I didn't expect you to do that!" Daxter told her, hopping off of Jak's shoulder and walking over to Diana. "I thought we were going to look for you and the car and get lost in _that_!"

A smile played on her lips. "I was hoping you were done since I dazed off and didn't realize how long I took. It was getting pretty bad."

"Good to know that you're good with your hands." He waggled his eyebrows at her while she stared at him for a moment. With that, she burst into a fit of laughter. "Right Jak?" The ottsel's attention went over to his best friend who didn't seem to be paying attention.

The blond was too busy lost in his own thoughts about what Ashelin had told him. The seal of Mar in his hand, he stared at it with distant blue eyes. The memories popped up due to this item, in his mind repeatedly.

_"Jak, your friends need you. I...need you"_

_"It's a monster!"_

_"Don't you remember who you are?"_

_"Kill it! Kill it!"_

His hand gripped tightly onto it. He felt like crushing the stone in his hands, but he knew he shouldn't. If only he hadn't gone to see Ashelin. He knew it was a bad thing – and he couldn't believe her. After not even trying to help them, she wanted him back now just to save her city – the same one that threw him out. Hell, they even threw _Diana_ out just to-

Suddenly he was kicked in his leg, causing him to snap from his thoughts to look down at an annoyed Daxter. "Right **_Jak_**?" The blonde stared at him before looking up at Diana who had covered her mouth, trying to muffle her laughter.

"Maybe the sand got to his head." She said, a small grin spreading on her lips while her hands rested on her hips. "Well, anyway. There isn't much to do till that storm calms down."

Daxter climbed onto the shoulder of his still confused best friend. "This place is pretty boring when you don't have anything to do, huh?" He scratched his head.

"Well," She briefly paused, looking up in thought. "There is _something_ we could do but I just have to go ask a favour." With that, she turned her heal and started to walk into the town. "Meet me near the Palace! I hope you don't hate water!"

The two looked at each other, confused on what she meant by that.

Half of the room seemed to feel foreboding while the other was blessed with radiance. Dark mixed with light, the two had no choice – they clashed; but for now remained in the middle. The tension was thick, it was impossible to even breathe without feeling the hatred and contempt that floated around the place. A raspy dark, mocking laugh echoed from the dark side, panting followed soon after.

"**How long are you going to keep this up**?" Pure black eyes narrowed into the light, claws flexed as if he was ready to pounce.

A small smile spread on the other's lips. "_Patience is key to this – but it is obvious that you have so very little of this virtue._" He shook his head while the dark elf just huffed at him.

"**Shut up!**" He snapped at him, not wanting to tolerate his smug attitude. "**I don't know what you're planning, but you better not**-"

"_They will be fine – I reassure you._" He held up his hand as he walked over to the border of light and dark. "_The only thing you need to do is to pay attention, or be quiet._"

The moment the words were spoken, a clawed hand wrapped around his neck and gripped his throat tightly. "**Are you fucking joking? You better learn your place – I am stronger than you'll ever be!**" He growled before throwing him on the ground.

The light element coughed as he sat up, shaken from the aggressive side's actions. A frown spread on his lips before a sigh came out. "_Very well, I suppose we will go on your command then?_"

Dark only huffed at him, staring off into the distance – which was also known as seeing through Jak's eyes. He had come accustom to calling it a 'window'.

"_Does this girl mean a lot to the both of you?_" He questioned. Regardless of his light abilities, Jak didn't trust him and either did Dark. But what is he to expect when he suddenly appears in his body too? He only asked to gain knowledge of his tamer and the other who seemed to have a hold on his body.

Dark's head sharply turned to him, glaring. "**What the fuck does that have to do with anything**?"

"_Well_," Light started with a small quirking smile on his face. "_Every time Jak is with her, you seem to be lost in your own world – looking through his eyes to her_." He dodged one of his attacks, moving more to the light side.

The dark elf didn't like him knowing about Diana – or even going near her. They may be part of the same person but... "**Don't you dare touch her you piece of shit.**" He growled darkly.

"_Possessive._" He concluded, his smile widening as he looked out through Jak's eyes to the retreating body. "_I can tell she means a lot to you...and I have no doubts that Jak himself does as well_."

"**It ain't any of your fucking business!**"

Light stepped back, seeing the purple electricity flash to his side briefly. "_I was merely saying._" He held up his hands in defeat. "_I will not do anything to her, do not fret Dark_."

Dark narrowed his eyes. "**If you even lay a hand on her, I will kill you myself.**" The light elf backed off as he obviously saw he was treading on thin ice. Dark clenched his hands as he looked away from him frowning. He wasn't going to allow anything bad happen to her this time – not now, not ever again.

_"**There was dark eco at the base of your wounds, correct**?" Dark's mind wandered back to the time he had formally met Diana, when she was still in the hospital for the wounds he had given her. She nodded her head to his question, her blue locks shaking with it. "**That eco is from me; in way we are mated**."_

_The shock on her face was amusing enough to him. "What?" She said in surprise, while he flinched. He probably should have explained it better._

**_"We aren't fully mated until I mark you and_**_-" Dark stopped upon seeing the look on her face, obviously her not wanting to hear it. "**Okay, okay**." He sighed. "**Now I know what you're thinking, kitten**."_

'Great. A nickname and a mind reader. Yay.'_ Her thoughts echoed from her as if she had spoken it out without moving her lips. A chuckle escaped his own._

_"**Now you can't lie to me**." Dark moved forward, pressing his forehead against hers. His black eyes locked with her embarrassed violet ones. "**So** **I know all about your desires, your secrets...everything**." He made his voice go lower and lower with each syllable. _

'Stupid seducing, hot, dark...'_ She paused in thought, staring at him while a smirk grew on his face. _'...Oh, you're hearing all this aren't you?'

_"**Pretty much, yeah**." _

Dark snapped out of it at the last second, looking around only to see that Light had vanished. A frown grew on his gray face as he stared out the window. He would never admit it; not to Jak, not to Light, not to himself.

He missed her.

A lot more than he'd thought he would.

* * *

I don't even have words to say...just I hope you like this chapter after such a freaking long time.


	11. Chapter 10

**Blaze of Rapture -** _Yeah, updating has always been an issue with me OTL It's a horrible habit. And I'm not sure if I really want to write that. I don't mind writing Yaoi, but Dark, in my head, hates Light too much to do anything like that to him. And Light Jak is too nice to do that to Jak, so it just won't work in my head. However there will be Yaoi about something somewhere, just you wait._

**Domonation -** _Well, eventually when Light gives her back her memories and I'll try to update faster but sometimes writer's block just gets me really hard!_

**Cicero's envy -** _Sorry about that - I just don't update as fast. Alex is just scared about loosing/hurting her again. Light is crafty. Dark's not really 'in love' per say, and yes, yes Jak is._

**Heartlessbyforce -** _Thank you~ And maybe when he eventually talks about it. But it's probably not going to unless Light or Dark do it. Dark hates him, and doesn't trust him. Light just seems to be there trying to help is all. But of course not, he doesn't have that much character after all so who knows?_

**last-blue mage **- _Yes, yes there is. Ooo, love rectangle? I don't know~ Maybe._

**Darke Eco Freak -** _Ahaha, I won't. And thanks._

**ToonyTwilight** - _Oh, in my head, they are hilarious. In my head anyway, but this chapter's too serious to see that._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jak and Daxter or anything else but Diana, Alex, Zackary, Zidane, Kaiten and Link.

**Summary**: Sequel to TALDB. After Diana death, Jak seems worst then when he had left the prison and with the town turning on him, he's sent out to the desert and saved by a rival, he finds something he never thought he'd see again...JakXOCXDarkXLight

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

The Beginning of Pasts and Information**  
**

* * *

Diana continued to walk down the dry sandy path as the pair followed close behind her. The wonders of this so called 'Water' place itching their minds as they try to figure out what it is. Soon they reach the edge of the city, where a vast ocean laid. She stood at the very edge of the ledge, not a care in the world.

"Uh, you want us to go swimming...down there?" Daxter pointed out, leaning over the edge a bit just to see a rock fall down to the seemingly violent waves. The moment it was near the water, a giant fish jumped up and ate it whole. He let out a yelp and ran back.

She laughed. "Swimming? Who told said that?" She sent the scared ottsel a grin. "I just said I hope you don't mind water, because it might be splashing up on us." She turned around, still standing on the edge.

Jak frowned, but didn't expect anything less from her. She was always careless, having her memories or not. "You should be careful."

"I'm always careful!" She told him, just as the ledge under her feet gave in, causing her to fall backwards off the ledge.

That moment, more than just two pairs of eyes widened. The blonde didn't take any hesitation to grab her arm, but he missed. He could feel his heart stop as she continued to fall.

But something a bit strange happened. As she fell, her body curled up as if she was flipping, and moved over to the ledge. She fell past it, causing them to run over and look. She was holding onto a part of the rocks, smiling with an awkward look on her face.

"Okay, so I should be a bit _more_ careful." She laughed as Jak sighed, shaking his head. She was always about scared the hell out of him too.

Daxter was the one who was throwing a fit. "Will you /watch/ where you stand! You could have been killed!" He crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot. "Now climb back up already!"

"Nope."

The two men looked at each other before looking down at her. "Why not?"

"Because," She started as she let go of the stone she held on, landing on a larger one below her as she slowly started to ascend down. "This is the way we need to go."

"WHAT!" The ottsel yelled. "You've got to be kidding me! If we drop, we're dead! Did you hear me! _Dead_!" Unfortunately, no one had been listening to him since he was the only one standing up there still. Jak had already started to climb down to where Diana was going. Daxter started down at them in shock. "I am /not/ going down there! Just so we're clear! You guys can be fish meat!"

Diana, who was far down near the water, just laughed at Daxter's echoing complains. She climbed down until she reached another ledge. She placed her feet on it before climbing inside. It was a small cave, too small for her to stand in. Instead she knelt down and peer outside, looking up to make sure Jak didn't lose sight of her.

He reached the cave himself, having no choice but to sit down where she sat down on the opposite wall of him. He didn't know why she would lead them to this place, or why it would be relaxing at any point. It was cramped, and the walls were an almost jagged - probably not the safest place to be. But it was a different setting from all that sand.

"I guess it's just us then." The blue haired elf said, smiling at him. "But that's okay." She shrugged her shoulders, resting her head gently on the rough rocky wall. "It's not really as relaxing as I pictured - as if this place would have a hot spring or something!" She laughed to herself. "But this place takes may way from all the crap up there - but I only come here during the day since most people aren't out at night."

Jak stayed silent as he usually did. She used to talk a lot - much more than he ever did. He remembered sitting where ever he was, or even just walking or standing, and she would be ranting on about something. Either it be out of anger or just so that she could talk more. He could almost say it was...

_Cute?_ _Adorable?_

Light's voice popped into his head briefly, cause him to blank out for a second. He hadn't gotten use to this new person in his mind, besides the fact that he didn't talk much at all. In fact, he was sure he shut himself off from him and Dark. It was strange, really.

**I think the right word would be...delicious.**

Jak's face tinted pink the moment Dark had added in on Light's words. Of course, his dark side was the one that made him blush. He didn't understand why it was so embarrassing. If anything, he should have probably been thrown off by it. Being with Dark for so long, he understood what he was trying to say.

"You know," Diana's voice broke him from his thoughts, "I always liked water - especially big vases of it." She told him starting out to the cave. "Back at my old village, we used to have one just like this one - there was no dangerous fish or anything and it was always kept clean..." She went on, "Maybe I just like the smell or just the splash of water but it kinda makes me forget about troubles - like the waves splash near me and take the as they go back to the water..."

Before this, Jak had thought she was born in Haven. But clean water with nothing deadly in it, didn't really remind me of the water Haven city. "You're from..."

"Kamelot - well formerly known as that." She explained, with a small sad smile on her face. "It was burned down by the Baron, in order to start some stupid program to make the ultimate eco weapon."

Jak's eyes furrowed at her words. "You mean the Dark Warrior Program?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah…I think that's what it was called." She nodded her head. "He had tried to take anyone he didn't kill – including my ruler, Alex. I honestly don't remember much more than that. All I know it that I woke up here in the hospital almost a year ago, and I've been working for Damas ever since." A sigh escaped her as she started out the cave and to the vast ocean in front of them.

He shouldn't have been surprised that the Baron would have got to such lengths just to gain power over the Metalheads and that too had failed on him. No matter what he did, it probably would have ended up the same – not that he didn't deserve it. There was a still a lot he didn't know about the future.

Diana had quiet down, which he had assumed she was thinking to herself. She was different – from what he remembered her to be. She was less tactless, and much more kept to herself. He remembered she'd talk so much that she could hold a conversation without even him speaking a word or adding anything into it. It's as if she is distancing herself from the world, just as he used to do and still does for the most part. To Dark, she was an easy person to read but now there are times he couldn't even think of what she would do – or she'd do the opposite of what he thought,

He wasn't sure why she was like this. Part of him was almost afraid that she won't be the same Diana he had known. The other part was glad she won't remember the things that had happened between them. If she did, he wouldn't know what to say – what to do. He never did. He was so detached from the world that he couldn't even hold a conversation – even now.

She used to be his mouth when he couldn't speak.

She used to be his mind when he couldn't think.

She used to be his eyes when he couldn't see.

She used to be…

_She is still all of those things._ A sudden image of Light appeared sitting in front of him. _Though she cannot remember you as you wish her too, she still has the feelings of those memories she has lost._

Jak took that into consideration. She used to step over the line a lot, but now she didn't even try to. It was as if she had remembered, not mentally but emotionally about what to say and not to say.

_Even if she cannot remember you_, The light half continued to say, _You can create new memories. You can create the new and forget the old. Build on what you have now, and do not venture to the past. If she can love you the same as she did, then she really did love you_.

The blonde wasn't even sure if Diana loved him. She had never told him, nor did she think he would after all that had happened between them.

**You're as much of an idiot as you used to be Tamer.** Dark Jak's image sat beside him, across from Diana. His black eyes bore into Diana's who had briefly turned her head to him, but did not see him, and turned back to the ocean. **We already fucking know she did, and you're a dumbass to not even get that now.****You have to take what you want or it's gonna be taken **_**from**_** you, got it?**

Light nodded his head slightly. _What your darker half says is correct, if you wish to obtain something, you must try to obtain it. Perhaps not as rashly as Dark does_, Dark shot him a glare.

"You're more relaxed than I thought!" Her voice made him jump from his thoughts, blinking at the small hand waving in front of his face. She placed her hand down with a small grin still on her face. "Or you were day dreaming." Jak stayed quiet unsure of what to say. "I didn't think you were going to relax – you look really stressed – almost ready for anything to pop out at you. I'm glad you feel somewhat calm when you're around me."

Of course he did. He was used to living with her. The nights he stayed up to make sure she won't do anything to him, the times where he would even go to the point to look for bugs, cameras, anything around that house. It was waste of time and effort – there was nothing ever there.

"It's getting pretty late…" She looked back outside. "Look, the sun's even setting as I speak." She pointed to the ocean and sure enough, the sun was falling down past the water. "I didn't think it was that late."

**Say something dumbass.**

"It'll be hard to climb back up at night." She laughed slightly.

**If you don't say something I swear to fuckin' Mar.**

"So we should probably get going unless you have night vision." She turned her head to him.

**Fuck, Tamer!**

"_I think we'll be fine here_." The words blurted out of his mouth, before he could even think. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as her eyes widened briefly. "If…you want to stay here with me…that is."

The blue haired elf seemed stumped by his words. She hadn't really expected him to say anything. At least, he didn't make it seem like he was going to. "Well, sure I can stay with you. It's no problem really." She smiled at him. "So does that mean you have night vision?"

Jak shook his head, smiling slightly. "No, I don't."

"Shoot, I knew I should have brought my flashlight." She snapped her fingers as she slumped back against the wall. "Oh well, I guess we'll find our way somehow." A sigh escaped her as the blonde briefly nodded his head.

There was a small silence between them, no doubt it didn't help that one of the two of them didn't like to talk very much at all. Light, having known Jak for only a short period of time, hadn't expected him to be something like this. He was quiet as he usually was, sure, but he seemed to be more of an awkward quiet rather than anything else.

"_If you don't mind me asking," _The words blurted out of the blonde's mouth without even thinking. "_Do you remember anything about your life in Kamelot_?" It was a bit hard for Light to 'dumb it down' so it didn't sound like he had been talking.

Diana started at him for a bit, his speech had reminded her of Light and it didn't seem like Jak would ever use the vocabulary to mock him – he didn't even know light. She pondered on the thought before nodding her head slightly. "…Yeah, I do."

Jak could only mental scowl at the lighter half who merely, as a transparent image, sat beside him. He knew it wouldn't have been able to say anything to her like that - he didn't want to be hypocritical. He didn't like people prying into his life.

"Well...how should I start?" The blue haired elf thought out loud as she stared up at the cave's ceiling. "I should probably explain to you something first - each of the villages and the cities all have something they are known for. My village of Kamelot has the ability to adapt to Eco. Hair color and eye color determine what Eco you are able to control." She paused, wondering how she was going to explain eleven years of studying into a nutshell. "Okay, take me for instance. My hair is blue and my eyes are purple - this means I can control Blue Eco and Dark Eco."

It was that point that Dark's ear twitched a bit as he looked towards Diana, who he had partly refused to look at most of the time in the cave. But the moment he had heard Dark Eco, he couldn't stop looking at her. Jak had been staring at her with a confused face on as she laughed awkwardly.

"Before you ask, let me continue." She said before he could even question her.. "Now, I can't exactly control both Eco per say. My hair is blue and has more of a covering area then my eyes do - and since this is true I can control the Blue Eco in my body better which means I can run fast and stuff. But since my eyes are purple, the Dark Eco is in my head. Therefore it is in my body but it's pretty much dormant until I come in contact with Dark Eco and what not." She let out a small breath. "...Basically, Blue Eco is external and Dark Eco is my internal."

"You can't control the Dark Eco?" Jak asked her, furrowing his eyebrows. He had never heard of this before. Did that mean Zackary and Zidane had the same kind of ability?

Diana shook her head. "Nope, not really. It just means it would be really hard to kill me with Dark Eco." She explained. "But it also has it's down falls. Like my ruler Alex, for instance, has white hair and blue eyes. His white hair gives him the ability of White Eco due to the fact it's external and his Blue Eco is dormant internally. So, he would have the ability to heal someone or even save after they come in contact with Dark Eco. But he doesn't really remember any of his training so if he were to try to heal me, my Dark Eco would react badly to it and he'll either give me too much or too little. The too little will just cause me to feel sick and the too much could pretty much kill me."

Light glanced over to her, pondering on the thought for a second. So then this 'Alex' character could have been able to heal her if he had his memories from living in Kamelot too. He wondered if he could possibly recall Alex's memories just in case Diana was to get hurt and he was not around.

Dark had been thinking to himself. Before he had claimed Diana as his own, he had been attacking her purely out of fun. At the time it was strange to him that she had not died from all the Dark Eco he had leaked into her body. This would explain why she had lived through each of his attacks, and even so when he had put more in her at the hospital. But the fact that it was so dormant means that there wasn't a lot of Dark Eco in her blood.

"So then what about the other villages and cities?" Jak had asked, the question coming to his head though he was speaking more for Light, who was the most intrigued than the two of them.

Diana laughed slightly. "Well, it's kinda complex but I'll try to explain as much as I know… or remember." She told him as she thought to herself. "We can start with Tenebrae - that's where Noctis rules. His city was much like Haven, but not as advanced but in our standards it was. Tenebrae had the power to control the elements of the planet - fire, water all that stuff." She took a pause. "But now there's only about four left, but it's pretty easy to spot them."

"_Does the hair color and eye color correspond with their abilities as well_?" Jak gave Light a look, as if to tell him to stop doing that - especially since it didn't sound like him at all.

The blue haired girl furrowed her eyebrows once more. She could have sworn his voice was different. "No...it's less complicated than that. I'm pretty sure what happens is that they study the elements and which ever one they are drawn too, is the one they use. But, Noctis is a bit different."

"How so?"

"Well..." She started. "The rulers are treated differently than the citizens of Tenebrae. In fact, I think they have a choice if they want to control elements or not. But, the rulers and their offsprings don't. They have to learn how to control all the elements, and whenever they use even one their eyes turn red - that's how you can tell when someone is a ruler or not." She tilted her head a bit. "I haven't seen Noctis fight but that's what Felix tells me."

A smirk had spread on Dark face as he heard this. He hadn't been able to fight with someone who was able to keep up with him. Maybe this 'ruler' or whatever could actually put up a decent fight. He'd probably have to go through the bodyguard first - that'll be easy. That guard looked like a kid.

I'm not going to allow you to start an arguement. Light pointed out, giving the darker element a look, who only scoffed and flipped him off.

"Spargus doesn't really have abilities like the other do." Diana went on, glancing outside the cave and into the nightfallen sky. "It had amazing vehicles and structures - I guess it would be technology. Especially because they gave Kamelot cars even thought they had just started building their city."

Jak smiled almost slightly. "I guess that means Damas is the good ruler."

She nodded her head. "He is - and he's nice once you get on his good side anyway. He has kind of a hard time trusting anyone from Haven - especially after all it did." There was a small silence between them. "The next one would be...Subaku?" Her face scrunched up in thought. "Yeah, and the leader is Gaara. Their people live surrounded by sand - completely. The only way to get in would be to have someone in the Subaku to open it since they have control over nature. I don't really know how exactly their whole system works with controlling nature but I know Gaara pratically knows all of them but mostly uses Earth and Wind."

"There's not much on them," The blonde pointed out. She had a lot to say about the other two - one of them obviously because it was where she grew up - but not much about this one.

She giggled to herself. "Yeah, I know. They're very secretive people - I'm surprised I even know that much." A small grin spread on her face. "But I guess it's for the best. The last time they trusted someone, they got ambushed and practically destroyed." A small sigh moved from her lips. "Well now that's done, I can tell you about Kamelot now, if you want."

It wasn't just Jak who nodded. In fact, the other two did although she could not see nor hear them near her.

"Let's see...the last memory I can recall is of when I was seven or eight." She started to explain. "I had been studying about the different types of Eco and what they do since I was five. After three years, I was ready to test out what I had learned and to adapt to the Eco I could control..."

* * *

And so, I updated. I don't know when the next one is going to be but...I'll try to get it in sooner?


End file.
